<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>弗利茲酒店 by MeowMeowCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364535">弗利茲酒店</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow'>MeowMeowCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Child Death, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「你是艾連．葉卡。」吉克告訴他，伸手撥開了像簾子一樣遮蓋著容貌的長髮。<br/>艾連頷首，沉默地沒有反駁，翠綠的眸子半掩在睫毛下反射著蒼白的月光。<br/>「跟我回家，弟弟。」<br/>「家？在哪裡？」艾連笑問。「我的母親死了，父親被你的上司擊斃。十歲開始跟著一個總不愛回家的養父，十六歲就去讀了寄宿的軍校，之後……」<br/>他的聲音突然停頓了，突兀且令人不適，似乎不想再提那隱晦又難以啟齒的事。吉克看著艾連的喉結滾動，頸側的皮膚較其他部位細緻，可以看到動脈的血管隨著心跳淺淺搏動。<br/>「家是我們可以一起生活的地方。」吉克扶著他的臉龐，拇指摩娑著顴骨，如此親暱的舉動是如何自然，他手足的輪廓本應契合他手掌的形狀。「你可以有一個新的生活，艾連，你可以休息了。」</p>
<p>  <em>這是一個屬於人類的世界了，在這個新世界裡蒸氣和汽油引擎已經取代了馬匹，國王與祭司將他們的權杖與經典交予革命志士與思想家……任何試圖反抗人類科學的事物，終究會被毀滅和遺忘的。這就是祂們最終的宿命吧。<em></em></em></p>
<p>※ 本作以吉克/艾連為主，另含單向里維/艾連的描寫</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 最後的夏天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這是一個受到《美國恐怖故事：旅館》、《驗屍官》、賽勒姆審巫案啟發的故事，因為真的太喜歡葉卡兄弟了，於是決定寫出來和大家分享，但還沒有想到要怎麼完結就是了(笑)。希望有更多人入兄弟坑，和大家一起討論劇情和萌點才會有趣啊。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>夕陽斜射的光刺痛著吉克的雙眼，模糊的視線染著令人暈眩的赭紅、濃橙與斑駁的金色，明明正值孟夏卻給人季節凋零的錯覺。庫沙瓦先生朝他遞了一條乾淨的手帕，沉默的、甚至有點小心翼翼的，讓如浪的蟬聲填補他們之間的詞窮。蟲語佔領了整片乾黃的草原與沿路生長的枯瘦喬木，像是沒有樂音的唱片鳴放著那惱人的噪音，又像是成千上萬個對他的嘲諷嬉弄。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>來不及擦拭的汗水滑下了吉克的額頭。他朝地上啐了一口，舌尖嘗到了血的鐵鏽味。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>該死的雜碎！</span>
  </em>
  <span>」吉克咒罵著，但他的聲音很快被蟬聲所吞噬，過度拉扯到了臉部的肌肉又讓他的傷口開始抽痛。「</span>
  <em>
    <span>那該死的雜碎會不得好死！</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我剛剛已經讓軍營的人撥了通電話通知雷斯小姐，她會幫庫爾迦先生準備好房間的。」庫沙瓦說。「你還能開車嗎？眼睛上的傷口看起來還滿嚴重的，應該沒有傷到骨頭吧。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「是</span>
  <em>
    <span>葉卡先生</span>
  </em>
  <span>……要不是那傢伙的長官還在旁邊看著，他早就把我打死了，你難道沒看到他對我弟弟做了什麼——</span>
  <em>
    <span>噢、痛死我了！</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>唧唧、唧唧、唧唧，</span>
  </em>
  <span>蟬正嘲笑著他的狼狽不堪，讓吉克決定自己必須開始厭惡這個聲響。他把庫沙瓦先生的方巾按向左眼眶上的傷口，已經止了血、仍然一脹一脹地抽痛著，但幸好沒有骨折。那個人下手狠卻也準，三兩下就將他撂倒，露出那副令人反感的冷傲模樣，看著吉克被踩在地上動彈不得的姿態。那個人的上司很快地上前制止。那個人已經把他可憐的弟弟幾乎打成殘廢了，上頭的人們不會再允許那名號稱前途看好的軍官再因一筆毆打平民的罪而被拔除兵籍。戰爭正在炎炎燃燒，他們將會需要那個人奉獻生命。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>庫沙瓦先生沒有安慰吉克，只是走回車裡將引擎發動，轟隆的聲響試圖與蟬互爭。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克爬進副駕駛座，伸手調了一下後照鏡，希望能夠眺見後座的人此刻的神情，卻只得到一顆披著棕色長髮的腦袋瓜用後腦杓對著他，頭下枕著一只迷彩的行李袋，修長的身體委屈地折疊在一起，拐杖斜斜地靠著車窗。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>啊……這就是他可憐的弟弟，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克想。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>庫沙瓦踩下油門，讓他們終於駛離這個傷心之地。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>終於可以回家了，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克想。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>古利夏．葉卡是名醫術頗受賞識的小鎮醫生，就小鎮居民的角度看來他也沒做過什麼價值觀偏差的行為，但他可不是什麼稱職的好父親。或許是因為長子吉克出生時古利夏才甫受完醫學院的教育，事業上還沒能完全獨當一面，加上妻子黛娜患上罕見的惡疾，讓他把所有時間都花在了診間、書本、實驗室與各地病理學專家的辦公室裡，根本無心照顧幼子。吉克的童年是在祖父母的照顧下度過的，他只記得古利夏有雙嚴厲而疲憊的綠色眼眸，總是啞著嗓子問他書讀得如何、命令他去給母親看幾眼。母親已經病了多久，吉克不曉得，只知道床榻上的女人一日比一日削瘦蒼白，淡金色的齊肩長髮凌亂地散在枕頭上宛如一朵枯萎的殘花，一雙與他相同顏色的眼珠子深深的陷在眼窩裡頭，空洞地回望著年幼的他——那是一雙應當有著如蒼冷海水般美麗色澤的眼眸，卻因不具名的病痛而剩下兩窪淺淺的死水，一日比一日接近乾涸。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克明著恨古利夏，暗著恨黛娜。他恨古利夏逼他稱那具只能走向衰敗的軀殼為母親，他恨黛娜用那具只能走向衰敗的軀殼奪取原應屬於自己的親情。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>有一天古利夏又帶著黛娜出遠門了，從他們的家鄉雷貝里歐搭了渡輪前往帕拉迪島，一個物產豐饒的地方。</span>
  <em>
    <span>大概又是一趟註定要失望的旅程，</span>
  </em>
  <span>那時的吉克是這麼想的，那些年來古利夏拜訪了多少名醫，沒有一個人能夠救得了那男人心愛的妻子。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>過了幾週，從弗利茲酒店寄來的明信片溜進了葉卡家的信箱。畫著一隻蟬的紙卡上除了帕拉迪的信戳與郵票之外沒有透露太多的訊息，只道他們馬上就會啟程返家。又過了幾天，古利夏回家了，帶著可以自行走動、雙頰粉嫩、笑眼盈盈的戴娜。吉克愣在家門前，任那陌生的女人將自己攬進溫暖的懷抱中；她的雙臂收得緊緊的，讓吉克只能側臉貼著她的胸口，聽著那強而有力的心跳聲，鼻子嗅著她身上淡淡的檸檬草香。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>古利夏說這是奇蹟。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克有些手足無措，不知道該如何與陌生的父親母親相處。戴娜只認識襁褓中的自己，她急切地想要彌補那段與病榻纏綿的時光，急切過了頭就和吉克產生不少摩擦。古利夏對他的態度感到不滿，從前的漠不關心逐漸演變成動輒打罵。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>從外人的眼睛看來，葉卡家的確是受了奇蹟的恩賜。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>只有吉克瞭解奇蹟並不存在於這個狹隘的、醜陋的、庸俗的世界。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>夜深時，古利夏與黛娜常會一同外出，直到天空泛起了曙光的魚肚白才遲遲歸來。有時候他們會匆匆地換下出門時穿著的衣物，放進奄奄燃燒的壁爐中焚化，垂在外頭的袖口或是衣擺總染著令人不安的暗紅色。有一次他們回家得早，天色仍然昏暗著，但古利夏沖泡咖啡的聲音與氣味喚醒了吉克。吉克有些昏昏沉沉地闖進客廳，正好撞見黛娜將毛呢大衣掛回鉤子上，她的雙眼幽幽地閃爍著詭譎的淡紫色光澤。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「把你吵醒了。」黛娜輕柔的聲調帶著歉意，伸手撫著吉克的頭顱。他的髮色遺傳自她，淡淡的金黃是被蟬翼捕捉的初夏陽光的顏色，柔軟而捲曲地纏繞著母親纖細的手指，甚至帶著一點溫馨的錯覺。一股滲著濕溽寒意的風掀起了葉卡家蒼綠色的窗簾，讓早晨的第一束陽光透了進來，輕輕的撫著黛娜的臉龐。</span>
  <em>
    <span>他的母親是個漂亮的人，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克如此想著，睡意已然消失，就像黛娜虹膜上詭異的紫一點一點逝去，留下原本的、與自己相仿的淺藍色眼眸。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>那是一種悲傷的、令人懷念的藍。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「……小子，你有在這附近見過紫色眼睛的人嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>那天古利夏剛好到臨鎮看診，葉卡家中只剩吉克、黛娜與有些上了年紀的祖父母。吉克聽從著庫沙瓦先生的指示，將不知情的祖父母帶出葉卡家的雙層小屋，站在對街抬頭望著父母親臥室的窗台；他看見黛娜倚在窗邊縫紉，神情祥和的樣子，對於即將發生的事一點預知也沒有，像隻天真而待宰的乳鴿。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克等待著那一聲槍響，但實際聽到那令人聾聵的爆鳴聲時還是出於生物本能地渾身一震。不久後那群探員就靜默地將黛娜裹著白布的屍首給抬了出來，白布上滲出的暗紅色污漬讓吉克回想起了那些偷偷地在壁爐裡頭燃燒的衣物，它們染著暗紅色污漬的袖口以及衣襬。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你的母親已經走了，吉克，從她變成一頭吸吮人血維生的魔鬼的那一刻起，黛娜．葉卡就已經走了，不用為她感到難過，因為她已經得到救贖。」庫沙瓦先生說道，他的語調十分疲憊，似乎對自己的話語仍有幾分存疑的樣子。「這是一個屬於人類的世界了，在這個新世界裡蒸氣和汽油引擎已經取代了馬匹，國王與祭司將他們的權杖與經典交予革命志士與思想家……任何試圖反抗人類科學的事物，終究會被毀滅和遺忘的。這就是祂們最終的宿命吧。」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>但是古利夏．葉卡是個信仰奇蹟的頑固的人，自從那天起他便開始了他的逃亡。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>二十歲那年吉克開始在庫沙瓦先生隸屬的第九部門擔任外勤探員。同一年他們告訴他古利夏的案子終於結了，他那愚蠢、殘忍又懦弱的父親在帕拉迪島上一個貧窮的小鎮希干希納過上隱姓埋名的十三年後再度被第九部門找上：這次他終於不再逃亡，欣然接受了與黛娜相同的命運，用穿過眉心的彈孔替他當年殺害取血的人們贖罪。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>他的父親留下了一個與吉克相差十歲的弟弟，</span>
  <em>
    <span>艾連．馬格諾利亞</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>艾連的母親是出身希干希納的酒女卡露拉．馬格諾利亞，在艾連年幼時便因染上時疫而早逝。吉克至今仍然不明白為什麼古利夏不再重複當年的錯誤，引流受詛咒的血液讓艾連年輕漂亮的母親免於瘟疫的侵蝕，但至少他的弟弟不用經歷他所經歷過的，不用被魔法與奇蹟之類陳舊迂腐的事物毒害了心智。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「讓我把艾連接回雷貝里歐吧，我可以照顧他的。」吉克對庫沙瓦先生說。他的心臟跳得極快，似乎是人生中第一次有那麼一個想像能夠讓他感到無可壓抑的期待與亢奮，像是在暗房裡渾渾噩噩地囚禁了一輩子的鼠輩第一次嗅到了陽光與新鮮的空氣，貪婪地用爪子搔抓著自己身旁狹小而醜陋的世界。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>庫沙瓦只是搖了搖頭，「你不認識他，吉克，你沒辦法自己一個人照顧一個這麼大的孩子。」他的恩師試圖勸導他。「你的祖父母年紀也大了，你不會想要造成他們的負擔吧？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>啊……艾連怎麼可能是他的負擔呢，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克如此想著，但沒有出言頂撞庫沙瓦先生，他諒解他們無法理解自己，無法理解古利夏，無法理解他可憐的弟弟。在古利夏伏法之後吉克見過艾連一次，稚嫩的他有著圓潤的臉龐和一雙難掩生怯的眼眸，被農村的陽光曬成小麥色的柔軟皮膚在偵訊室的光線下顯得有些蒼白，使得他看起來更加年幼脆弱，讓吉克恨不得能夠衝向前去一把抱住他，告訴他那個殘忍又懦弱的父親已經永遠離開了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>如果艾連不想要離開，那麼他也願意申請調職，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克充滿信心地計畫著，甚至已經向熟識的人事單位主管打聽好那些繁複的流程及手續。</span>
  <em>
    <span>當然，等到艾連該上中學的時候一定要搬去擁有良好教育資源的新興城市去，但是在那之前他們可以讓自己多享受一點鄉村的純樸與野趣，在這個煙囪工業崛起的時代一片未受干擾的田園景緻已經越來越稀少了。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>艾連大概長得像他的母親，只有那虹膜上鍍著的翠綠色能夠讓人窺見一點古利夏留下來的痕跡——那雙眼眸是漂亮而清澈的，不如父親那樣的混濁痴狂，讓吉克不禁納悶起古利夏在迷失自己之前是否也擁有這樣的眼神，他是否能從艾連身上尋回那些古利夏不願與自己分享的感情？</span>
  <em>
    <span>吉克想像著他能夠用手指梳過艾連柔軟的深色髮絲，小孩子的體溫總會比大人還要溫暖一些，他們在希干希納的田野邊玩球、撿蟬脫，或者回到雷貝里歐在祖父母家的客廳裏頭喝茶、玩紙牌遊戲。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>最後他們還是讓其他人收養了艾連，而不是過於年輕、仍然忙著在事業上獨當一面的吉克。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他的弟弟最後還是留在了帕拉迪島，並且改了養父的姓氏，成為</span>
  <em>
    <span>艾連．庫爾迦</span>
  </em>
  <span>。庫沙瓦先生知道吉克一有假期就往帕拉迪跑，但也沒有再和他多說什麼，或許是知道他的心意已定，不會那麼容易地因為自己的話語而有所改變。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克在這樣曖昧的距離外看著艾連成長。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>因為每次長假間的間隔都很長，整個過程好像幀數不足的膠捲電影，動作生硬、細節全被遺漏了，但吉克認為自己不該有怨言，反而應該更加珍惜這樣破碎的時光。他看著艾連逐漸抽高，臉龐脫去了一點稚氣，長成了一個漂亮的少年……唯一不變的是那雙讓吉克既嫉妒又不禁嚮往的眼眸，像是那種曾經讓上流社會與中產階級同樣為之癡迷的砷綠，明亮艷麗地摻著金色的絲線，在艷陽下亦無所畏懼的美，令人們選擇忘記了它致命的劇毒，忘記了製作染布的年輕的女工們是如何皮膚潰爛、沿街乞討，最終死不瞑目。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克發現自己越來越難以將艾連屏除於念頭之外，越來越癡迷於那種美麗卻禁忌的綠色，一個無法戒毒的頹喪的人。</span>
  <em>
    <span>艾連知道嗎？他的父親是一個糟糕透頂的人，把吉克一手推向地獄，就連死後也要用這雙眼睛折磨他可憐的靈魂。</span>
  </em>
  <span>他從遠處看著他的弟弟，不敢繼續靠近，深怕就這樣嚇著了那個人；溽暑逼得他汗水直流，浸濕的棉布料貼著他的背部，一種黏膩的感覺侵滲他的四肢，使他幾乎因為雙膝無力而顏面盡失地跌坐在地。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>那年夏天艾連十六歲，養父去世，他告知吉克即將就讀軍校的這個決定；吉克當然是無限的不願意，用盡了甜蜜的利誘和惡毒的威脅，像個妒忌的戀人試圖替那人安上枷鎖。他們還打了一架，那個夏天他第一次體會到他那個漂亮的弟弟竟然下手如此重，那一拳幾乎讓他耳內昏鳴了一個禮拜；他狠下心還手，打斷了艾連的一顆臼齒，希望他那個愚蠢的弟弟能夠清醒一些，不要把自己的未來浪費在蠢蠢蟄伏著的戰爭中。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>那年夏天，十六歲的艾連．庫爾迦還是加入了陸軍軍校。再過三年這個驕傲的帝國將會爆發一場戰爭，這場戰爭將會持續多年，帶來飢荒、疾病與死亡，城市籠罩著暴戾的硝煙，農村裡迴盪著寡婦孤兒的啜泣……</span>
  <em>
    <span>但是艾連還不知道，他可憐的弟弟。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克還是會寄一些錢、食物、衣服給在帕拉迪島托洛斯特陸軍基地的艾連，他知道自己還是得愛著那個愚蠢的弟弟。戰爭終於爆發時艾連十九歲，之後他將被送往海外，替他的帝國獻出心臟。吉克最害怕前線的軍人暫時歸營的那些日子，害怕歸來的不是他年輕漂亮的弟弟，而是一面軍旗、一個骨灰罈、一只兵籍牌——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>在那些寒冷的、黑暗的日子裡他會不知恬恥地向古利夏的靈魂祈禱，乞求他的施捨，求他那殘忍的父親別用艾連懲罰自己。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>艾連．庫爾迦在二十三歲那年因傷退伍。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>吉克和庫沙瓦先生正好接了一件位於帕拉迪島的棘手案子，位置也離托洛斯特不遠，他可以順路將疲倦的弟弟接回來照顧。這麼多年過去了，那是吉克第一次聽見艾連喚他</span>
  <em>
    <span>哥哥</span>
  </em>
  <span>，沙啞而睏倦的，像是猛禽折了翼、乾枯的翎羽無力搔刮著無法孕育生命的沙土……因為戰爭他們分離了好些日子，艾連已經長得和他差不多高了，無心修剪的髮絲披垂著掩蓋臉上的神情。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>受傷的原因並沒有被記錄在正式檔案上，吉克只知道那是被軍隊裡的長官打的，左膝蓋的骨頭都給打碎了，營裡的軍醫小聲地對他說這傷雖不至於截肢，但那條腿也差不多是殘廢了，下半輩子大概都得依靠枴杖行走。當他想要進一步追問他的弟弟究竟惹了什麼事讓他被上官這般毒打，卻只換來軍醫畏縮的囁嚅和一些客套話的殘渣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>其實……雖然沒有硬性規定……違反軍紀……士官長認為……庫爾迦中士……士官長認為……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「艾連。」吉克小心地試探。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他感覺得到在他身後的庫沙瓦先生有些不自在，重心頻頻在兩腳間轉換。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「哥哥。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我來接你了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「嗯。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我想要讓你正式改姓葉卡，你覺得如何呢？」他突然覺得口腔乾燥，發出聲響使得聲帶也隱隱作痛，趕緊嚥了口唾沫潤了潤喉。「你如果不想要和那個連續殺人犯扯上關係，我也能夠理解……但那個人還是我們的父親，我是你的兄長……姓葉卡的話，我才能夠替你申請補助。我工作的單位屬於政府機關，待遇不差……」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「嗯，都聽你的安排吧，哥哥。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>艾連身旁的軍人輕輕地咳了一聲，似乎有些不耐煩的驅趕意味，讓吉克忍不住多看了那人幾眼。從他胸前緞帶與徽章可以看出他較艾連高出了幾個軍階，身高上不怎麼出眾，但也還算精實俐落，一雙藍灰色的眼眸自帽沿底下瞪著自己，帶著明顯的敵意。那是一種來自同類的敵意，冰冷得近乎熾熱，好像能夠灼傷肌膚而使人不禁瑟縮。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>那個瞬間吉克明白了什麼。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>啊……</span>
  </em>
  <span>庫沙瓦先生，能夠麻煩你陪我弟弟回到車上嗎？我想我還有一些事情想要和弟弟的長官討論，我想有些事情他們在電報裡頭沒有說明得很清楚……艾連，這是我的恩師兼搭檔探員庫沙瓦先生。讓他幫你提行李吧，我等一下就去車裡和你們會合。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>艾連點了點頭，拄著拐杖的修長身軀有些搖搖晃晃的。</span>
  <em>
    <span>弟弟真的長大了許多，他幾乎沒辦法把那人抱在懷裡逗弄了，這是古利夏和戰爭從他們兩人身上永遠剝奪的、不存在的溫情記憶，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克感嘆著，拐杖一聲一聲敲在地上的聲響扎在他的胸口使他心疼懊悔，</span>
  <em>
    <span>不過至少，他們最後還是重聚了，血肉本就不應分離，這次他們終於能夠回家了。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>艾連的腳步聲遠了。吉克往那名軍人的臉上揮了第一拳。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>回家吧，艾連。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>當他們抵達弗利茲酒店時已經入夜了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>晚霞的餘韻描著樹林的輪廓，在西方的天邊是一道無法癒合的傷口，疲倦的、脹痛的，緩緩滲著膿與血絲，星星撒在四周像粗糙的鹽粒使之刺痛，亦是無力地閃爍著曖昧的光點。溫暖的風挾著蘋果未熟的香氣與蟬聲闖進半掩的落地窗，帶著濕度的撫觸恣意侵略著他們的觸覺，從腳踝、小腿與大腿，沿著身體的曲線摩擦著每一塊汗濕的皮膚。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>庫沙瓦先生將那只半空的迷彩行李袋安置在深綠色的絨布椅上，隨後便悄聲離開這個客房，讓吉克能夠把他正橫抱著的異母弟弟小心地放在舖著柔軟鵝絨的雙人床上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>客房裡有著淡淡的霉味，指尖似乎能夠感受到隨著空氣擾動而旋舞的灰塵。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>弗利茲酒店位於帕拉迪島都心席納的近郊，說起來建築物本身也有兩百餘年的歷史，砂岩與磚堆砌而成的牆壁間迴盪著流逝的時光的喃喃私語，轉角、陰影中藏匿著被遺忘的魂魄。正值戰爭時期，弗利茲酒店和其餘的同業一樣面臨著缺乏客人上門的窘境，像座空城，似乎只有他們這一組訪客。</span>
  <em>
    <span>啊……只是他們不是一般的旅人，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克在腦海中糾正自己，他與庫沙瓦先生是來執行任務的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克用掌心貼著艾連的額頭，摸起來似乎有些異常的溫熱，但也不至於要到鎮上請醫師診斷的程度。他從櫃子裡摸出一只骨白的瓷杯，替艾連準備了一些涼水，又扯開了厚重的窗簾試圖讓房間裡的空氣更加流通一些。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>唧唧、唧唧、唧唧……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「亞魯雷特。」吉克喚來了仍在走廊上待命的門房。那名有著燦金色短髮的少年似乎有些顧忌著他們，總禮貌性地保持一段不近也不遠的距離待命著。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「有什麼吩咐嗎，葉卡先生？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你們難道沒辦法處理那些蟬嗎？吵成這個樣子誰也睡不好吧，怪可憐的。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>這裡的蟲聲要比軍營那聽到的還要囂張數百倍之有，一波一波地襲來宛如潮迭的海嘯將所有情緒包容吞噬，蟬的口器蠢蠢吸吮著、撕扯著夜裡的居留者，他們的念想和夢境。數里之外再也沒有其他的村落，弗利茲酒店宛如遭遇圍城，被蟬鳴所構築起的不具形體的高牆孤立在內，與世俗切割了，不受外界的擾動。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「恐怕沒有辦法呢……今年剛好是周期蟬的繁殖年。弗利茲酒店附近的這個群落是十三年蟬，每隔十三年牠們才會從地底鑽出，羽化繁殖，數量總是比一般的蟬還要龐大許多，為的就是用質數年盡量避開掠食者和資源競爭。」亞魯雷特輕聲說，語氣中摻雜著淺淺的笑意。那不是什麼出自於喜悅的笑，而是帶著緬懷與無奈。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克想起了那年古利夏從弗利茲酒店寄回雷貝里歐的明信片，周期蟬有著嬌小漆黑的身軀，薄薄的翅膀是琥珀的顏色，一對小小的、腥紅的眼珠醞釀著十三年的凝視。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「啊……今年就是那個時候了……」吉克感嘆著，「是個悲傷的季節吧，阿魯雷特。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「看起來你們已經很了解這間旅館了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「是啊……每十三年就發生一次啊，可真是不幸，不是嗎。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我已經不那麼在意了。」年輕的門房如此答道。「我去和雷斯小姐報備一聲，她希望能夠在書房與您晤談。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「去吧。麻煩轉告雷斯小姐，我會再和我弟弟待一會兒。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「好的。我先告退了，葉卡先生、庫爾迦先生。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>亞魯雷特腳步輕快地離開，並順手帶上了門，終於讓吉克與艾連享受一刻被延遲獨處。嘈雜的聲響成為屏障，彷彿他們能夠躲避眾神的批判和譴責，一切的一切在夜裡消融，被蟬聲浸泡，最後化成在肌膚上流連的暖風帶走具有蘋果花熟香的氣息。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你是艾連．葉卡。」吉克告訴他，伸手撥開了像簾子一樣遮蓋著容貌的長髮。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>艾連頷首，沉默地沒有反駁，翠綠的眸子半掩在睫毛下反射著蒼白的月光。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「跟我回家，弟弟。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「家？在哪裡？」艾連笑問。「我的母親死了，父親被你的上司擊斃。十歲開始跟著一個總不愛回家的養父，十六歲就去讀了寄宿的軍校，之後……」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他的聲音突然停頓了，突兀且令人不適，似乎不想再提那隱晦又難以啟齒的事。吉克看著艾連的喉結滾動，頸側的皮膚較其他部位細緻，可以看到動脈的血管隨著心跳淺淺搏動。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「家是我們可以一起生活的地方。」吉克扶著他的臉龐，拇指摩娑著顴骨，如此親暱的舉動是如何自然，他手足的輪廓本應契合他手掌的形狀。「你可以有一個新的生活，艾連，你可以休息了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>他令人忌妒的、憤憎的、憐愛的，漂亮的、可憐的弟弟。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「艾連，你可以自己一個人待一下嗎？我必須和飯店的負責人雷斯小姐談妥我們的案子。我保證我們明天就可以啟程回家了，之後你要做什麼都可以。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「哥哥。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「是？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你能幫我拿放在盥洗袋裡面的剃刀嗎？我想要打理一下自己。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「沒有問題，艾連。」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>吉克親自將那把直式剃刀遞到了艾連手上，又往那人的額頭快速印上慈愛的一吻，感受著唇上生命的觸覺。當他離開艾連的臥房時，結束了蟄伏的十三年蟬仍然歌唱著、嘶吼著，趕在夏日結束前完結這殘忍悲壯，又極度美麗的曲子。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 禽殤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>※ 本章含有吉克/艾連性描寫</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>那個夏日的夜晚，周期蟬的獻曲正美妙而猖狂著，艾連決定永遠留在弗利茲酒店。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當吉克告知庫沙瓦先生他將留下來陪伴弟弟時，他覺得那位恩師的眼神是有些失望的。「沒有辦法，艾連是我的弟弟，我不能把他丟在這裡。」吉克說，理所當然地，</span>
  <em>
    <span>他不想要成為古利夏。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「你覺得部門裡的人會接受嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「當然……我有自信，我提出的理由會讓他們恨不得早點想到這個辦法。」吉克邊說著邊點了一根菸，挾在指間危危欲墜，黎明的空氣中染著那股無奈且苦澀的氣味。「雷斯小姐是個好女孩……她能夠理解我們的任務，最後一定能夠履行我們的契約的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他將菸放在唇間深深抽了一口，悶悶燃燒著的菸絲暫時甦醒，殷紅的微光熒熒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「為了一個沒見過幾次的弟弟，你就打算危及自己的生命和事業、買下一整棟旅館玩扮家家酒？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>微苦的煙燻濾入肺泡後被輕輕吐出，曖昧的火光再度陷入淺眠。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「正確來說是繼承這一整棟旅館，我的母親在嫁給古利夏之前是</span>
  <em>
    <span>黛娜．弗利茲</span>
  </em>
  <span>。雷斯小姐不是說了嗎？這間旅館被詛咒了啊，它總是能夠召回一個又一個不幸的家族後裔……我想，這次是我被選中了吧？該是我繼承了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「為了家人，你什麼事都願意做。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「為了艾連，我什麼事都做得出來。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>夜與日交替的那個時刻僅僅一瞬，陽光剪碎了星羅的深藍，帶著含蓄的暖意，卻又刺眼地再臨沉睡的大地。此刻吉克突然覺得異常疲憊——畢竟自己已經徹夜未睡，腦子裡全是與雷斯小姐的對話，以及</span>
  <em>
    <span>艾連、艾連、艾連</span>
  </em>
  <span>，荒謬透頂的句子和那兩聲悲戚的、撕心裂肺的音節相互交雜纏繞，成為一塊不斷膨脹的情緒擠壓著殘存的意識。他回想起那天晚上古利夏沖泡的咖啡將他輕柔地喚醒，他又是怎麼看見母親的眼眸在陽光的觸碰下染回淡藍色的偽裝；某方面而言，或許他真的成為古利夏的鏡像，為了心愛的人願意信仰不應存在的奇蹟。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「別太難過啊，庫沙瓦先生。」吉克笑道。「我還是會盡量找時間拜訪你的……現在艾連需要我，我會陪著他的。」</span>
  <em>
    <span>啊，是艾連需要他，還是他需要艾連呢，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克自己也理不清頭緒了，只知道自己不願再承受名為失去的業報。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>血液將他們連結在一起，承襲著時間與彼此的善行惡果，命運崩解後又再度交纏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當太陽正高掛時，吉克目送著庫沙瓦先生離去，看著那台黑色轎車漸行漸遠，拖曳著長長的胎痕與淺黃的沙塵，湛藍的天一片雲也沒有，任由烈日炙烤著他的臉頰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>雷斯小姐與她的伴侶則在黃昏時啟程，在她已經把所有法律文書以及注意事項與吉克交接以後。她們從臨鎮雇來了一輛轎車，簡便的行囊有些倉卒地被扔進了後車箱，似乎是等不及能夠在另一個遙遠的地方過上一段寧靜的、不受弗利茲酒店束縛的日子，趕在她們與吉克約定的時限之前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>送走了前任酒店繼承人，吉克在鑄鐵的閘門前駐足良久，香菸一根接著一根地點上，直到包裝盒裡一根也不剩，腳邊散落著菸蒂。夜色再次籠罩這座空城，自身後流瀉的燈光也難以驅離那逐漸加劇的孤獨感，就連蟬聲也弱了、好像有那麼一點疲倦無力，已經耗盡了生命歌頌這屬於夏天的喜怒哀樂，預告著季節的死亡以及即將到來的凋零。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最後一根菸幾乎被吉克給遺忘了，被他挾在食指與中指間兀自悶燒。最後是那從指側脆弱的皮膚傳來的痛覺迫使他回過神來。他小聲地咒罵，將燒得過短的菸蒂嫌惡地扔在乾枯的草地上踩熄。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>幾個蟬脫在他的鞋底發出細小的、碎裂的聲響。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克嘆了一口氣，最後還是決定返回酒店，畢竟他的弟弟還在等著他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「晚安，亞魯雷特。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「晚安，葉卡先生。」年輕的門房對他恭敬地欠身，耳畔搖曳的髮絲在大廳昏黃的燈光下仍然泛著燦爛的金色，看起來有些不真實。此時弗利茲酒店已經一組房客也沒有了，好幾個月下來皆是如此，但他仍然守著這個寂寞的大廳，一個恍神似乎就會將他誤認為是裝飾品的一部分。</span>
  <em>
    <span>他是酒店的一部分。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克穿越大廳、搭乘電梯。艾連仍然在他們上次分別的地方，那個位於四樓的、面西的第一間客房，落地窗透著夕陽離去的漸層，夜晚新染的色彩使人慵懶嗜睡。艾連仍然在那裡，疲累的身軀微微地陷進柔軟的床墊，眼瞼半翳著翡翠綠的眼眸，似乎存在於現實與夢境的邊界，像是黃昏或者黎明那樣曖昧不清的狀態。吉克知道艾連醒著，但他仍然輕手輕腳，深怕一點錯誤的驚擾就喚醒了那隻作夢的蝴蝶，殘忍地將他們的靈魂抽離此刻安寧的祝禱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克坐上床沿。他的弟弟眨了眨眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「艾連。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……我還在。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克在他身旁躺了下來，伸出了一隻手臂將艾連的頭顱往自己的胸膛攬去，另一手溫柔地用著指腹摩娑他的頸側，指甲輕刮著沿耳廓延伸的頸動脈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哥哥該拿你怎麼辦？」吉克問，但是他不期望艾連能夠給予一個回答。他刻意地使用</span>
  <em>
    <span>哥哥</span>
  </em>
  <span>而不是</span>
  <em>
    <span>我</span>
  </em>
  <span>作為第一人稱，象徵著最後一點綿弱無力的掙扎，一點自我催眠與辯駁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連稍側著頭，便能夠如此直接地望進吉克的眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>啊……</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「怎麼了？」吉克試探道，試圖不讓自己的聲音被聽出些許動搖。</span>
  <em>
    <span>在那一瞬艾連是否已經看透他了？他的弟弟是否能用那雙清澈美麗的眸子看透他混濁的醜惡，像是一把鋒利的銀刀對他進行解剖：他是那隻醜陋低賤的牛蛙，乙醚甜膩的氣味使他甘願臣服，讓刀片劃開他分泌著黏液的皮膚，脆弱的肚腸同粗俗的慾望暴露在光與空氣之中。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連伸手，用著拇指抹過吉克的左眼眶。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「被士官長打的傷……好了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克只能擠出一個勉強算是微笑的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「看起來完全沒有被士官長狠狠揍過的痕跡。像是魔法一樣。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克用手掌摀住了艾連的眼睛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「睡吧，艾連，哥哥會陪著你的。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>蟬聲死去、蘋果熟爛之後，帕拉迪島降下了入冬的第一場雪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>遠方的戰場是否也下著雪呢？帝國的兵士將領是否在壕溝裡摀著凍僵的手指，畏懼著一點卑微的火光將會向敵軍洩漏自己的行蹤？</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克拒絕讓刊載著軍情的報紙溜進弗利茲酒店，無論是捷報或者前線敗退的消息，不願意讓戰爭的行跡繼續侵蝕他們的生活。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>每個禮拜天吉克會獨自駕車前往席納市中心，用配給票換取當週的物資，順便與第九部門派來的探員接應，看看那些人會給自己發派什麼樣的任務。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>正如他和庫沙瓦先生說的那樣，坐在辦公室裡的那群人輕易地就被自己提出的理由給說服了，他這個出於極度感性的行為最後還是獲得了理性的支持，即使他的本意並非如此……</span>
  <em>
    <span>但誰又在乎這些呢？重要的是他能夠繼續和艾連一起生活，在弗利茲酒店玩著扮家家酒也好。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吉克雙手捧著木箱子，只能夠用腳將車門踢上，地上的雪水險些讓他摔了一跤。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這日糧食配給的狀況又較上週更為緊縮，廣場上面色憔悴的老婦為了一小水杯量的麵粉與衛兵爭執了起來。吉克在政府機關內的職位使他能夠拿到比別人更豐富的物資，但這不代表他過著什麼大魚大肉的奢糜日子：麵粉和粗鹽、胡椒、牛油、糖、奶粉就耗盡了大半的配給票，剩餘的額度就換那些看上去小而乾瘦的根莖類蔬菜、幾條餵狗都嫌少的肉乾、種類隨機的罐頭，還有一小袋咖啡。咖啡或許是其中最奢侈的品項，他知道蒲公英的根烘製成的咖啡替代品會便宜許多，但他仍然希望他的生活能夠多一點值得期待的事物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克將箱子裡的物資放進廚房，等一下讓布勞斯先生準備晚餐，順便用多餘的糖和牛油做一點餅乾讓大家等下分著吃。大廳裡尋不著艾連或者亞魯雷特的身影，他猜想他們應該和其他人一樣，跑到酒店後方偌大的庭園裡玩雪去了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沒有戰爭的氣息二次污染的弗利茲酒店像是個樂園。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這天很美。破曉時雪已經停了，但夜裡留下的積雪依然厚實而潔白，完全覆蓋著本應翠綠而綿延的草地，蘋果樹光禿的枝椏上結了冰錐，折射著乾淨而明亮的光線。吉克跟著艾連的腳印來到庭院，嬉鬧的聲音逐漸清晰——腳印旁有著拐杖的痕跡，所以他知道那些是屬於艾連的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一顆雪球砸在了他的腳邊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「葉卡先生！」亞魯雷特呼喊著打招呼，臉上的神情有些尷尬，看來是布勞斯家的女孩靈活地躲過了他的攻擊，讓吉克成為那顆雪球意外的標靶。布勞斯趁著這個空檔，迅速地把捂在手中的雪球往亞魯雷特的位置丟去，精準地命中了門房的臉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>莎夏，這是作弊！</span>
  </em>
  <span>」亞魯雷特尖聲抗議。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我還不知道打雪球仗有規則這回事。」布勞斯跳起來慶祝勝利，正好用後腦杓接下了基爾休坦丟去的雪球。「</span>
  <em>
    <span>約翰，你好大的膽子！</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「阿爾敏，就是現在！快點拿下那個馬鈴薯女！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>啊？你說誰是馬鈴薯女，這個馬臉男！</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克側身避過另一顆雪球。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「欸，別把窗戶砸了啊，我們現在沒有維修的經費。」他無奈地向他們叮囑著，覺得自己越來越有一個酒店負責人的樣子了，認命地玩著扮家家酒。艾連安靜的坐在一旁的長椅上，拐杖斜靠在一旁，嘴角勾著淡淡的笑意。吉克在他身邊坐了下來，掏出了塞在大衣口袋裡的牛皮紙包裹，朝他弟弟的方向遞去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這是什麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「拆了就知道。」吉克語帶催促，吐出的空氣凝成了白霧。「剛從城裡買的……想要送你好一點的東西。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連動手拆起了包裹，扯開了繫著的麻繩讓吉克拿著，接著窸窸窣窣地從牛皮紙中抽出了一條紅色的羊毛圍巾。弟弟那樣看著禮物眨了眨眼、彷彿不知所措的可愛樣子讓吉克有些忍俊不住。這顯然不是他第一次收到來自兄長的衣服，在軍校與軍營的那段日子吉克一直有資助他物質方面的生活，但這的確是第一次他親自將心意送到艾連手中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「怎樣，喜歡嗎？想說天氣冷了，剛好看到有在賣羊毛圍巾，料子還可以，就順便給你挑了一條。」吉克說明著，但那不全是事實。他不是</span>
  <em>
    <span>剛好</span>
  </em>
  <span>看見哪個小販正好在賣冬衣，而是刻意拐進了席納市裡那條全是高級商鋪的街裡仔細挑選，最後心甘情願地付了相當於自己半個月薪水的金額。那禿而肥胖的富商原本並不待他特別殷勤，或許是因為吉克看起來一副老實的中產階級的模樣，不同於他平時所接待的富人和他們臂腕中攬著的情人，但在見到他沒有討價還價地掏出足額的現金後也和顏悅色了幾分：</span>
  <em>
    <span>這個料子很輕軟，染色的效果也漂亮，都是進口的，帕拉迪不產這麼好的羊毛。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連垂眸，臉頰和鼻尖染著淡淡的緋紅色，吉克艱難地裝作沒有看見。他從弟弟有些遲疑的手中接過圍巾，替他好好地圍上，圈著凍得有些蒼白的頸子繞了一、兩圈後在胸前打了一個鬆垮的結。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「怎樣，喜歡嗎？」吉克再度詢問，</span>
  <em>
    <span>大概連聾子都可以聽出自己語氣中對於肯定的渴求。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「頭髮有點礙事。」艾連如此回答道，於是吉克輕柔地挽起一把深棕色的柔軟髮絲，扭了一個小結後用原先用來包裹圍巾的麻繩給他繫上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這樣有好一點嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連點了點頭。束起了長髮之後吉克可以更清楚地端詳他毫無遮掩的容貌，他的線條如何兼具剛硬與柔軟，起伏的輪廓讓他怎麼看也不感到厭倦。受一時被誤導的悸動所驅使，吉克雙手捧起那人的臉龐，手指就那麼停歇在顎與脖頸的交界之處，指腹按著血管上規律的脈搏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那條昂貴的圍巾若有似無地摩擦著他的手掌背，那條紅色的圍巾。那種紅不是隨處可見的、俗氣而艷麗的色彩，而是一種意涵更加深遠的色調，溫熱卻有些疏遠，像落了一日半晌的楓紅葉，或者冷了的血液，那種略經氧化作用的顏色，深濃的赭紅要幾乎接近了褐色的範疇，只在邊緣赤紅得有些怵目。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>漂亮的紅色襯著艾連漂亮的頸子，圍繞著、纏綿著、垂掛著、流淌著。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「我應該挑那條綠色的。」吉克喃喃說，有些悔意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「紅色有什麼不好的？我喜歡紅色。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「綠色襯你的眼睛。」吉克試圖和艾連理論，但只有他自己知道那只是一個半吊子的藉口，畏懼回顧真實。</span>
  <em>
    <span>沒錯，他應該挑一條綠色的圍巾，宛如春草那樣的新綠，或者夏日果園那樣的鬱鬱蔥綠、欣榮繁盛，好襯艾連的那雙眼睛，那雙漂亮的眼睛。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那夜吉克腦海裡全是艾連，艾連的聲音與髮絲，他頸子上的脈搏，那抹揉合著新染的羊毛、雪水的沁冷以及蜜蘋果的甜香。站在花灑之下，當他想著弟弟替自己套弄紓解時幾乎滾燙的熱水就這樣澆淋在他身上，彷彿這樣就可以洗刷自己的罪惡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連早早睡下了，在吉克特地為他鋪上高級鵝絨的床榻上，那時他是如何堅持地讓弟弟移出401號客房、搬進自己同樣在酒店裡的套房，用著一些冠冕堂皇且經不起考驗的說詞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>洗掉手上的精液時吉克有些茫然地盯著自己的掌心，空虛感與黏稠的愧疚正在他的肌膚上攀附爬行。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>你好大的膽子，</span>
  </em>
  <span>古利夏的聲音在耳邊響起，又或許那時他自己的聲音，吉克想，</span>
  <em>
    <span>對著自己的親弟弟發情，下流而且不知羞恥。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>如果說這是愛，那麼他會獲得原諒嗎？</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克虛弱地告解，沒有一個靈魂聽得見。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>戰爭在隔年春天結束。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>究竟誰贏了、誰輸了？</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克認為這並沒有特別重要，重要的是蘋果花開了，在這個暮春的晌午，潔白的花瓣上染著柔嫩的粉，宛如初戀和一切單純甜美的事物，從他套房的落地窗向外眺去便可以望見那一片美麗的果園以及隱身其中的禮拜堂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>舒緩的微風帶來了一絲清甜的香氣，等會兒似乎會下一場小雨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「在看書嗎？」吉克走近了橫倚在絨布沙發上的艾連，一手從他的背後搭上他的肩膀，俯身往那人的頭頂輕輕印了一吻。「之前沒有聽你特別提過想要讀什麼書打發時間。我書架上的你都可以拿，或者我去書店幫你找你想看的，你可以開清單給我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「好讓你再浪費更多錢嗎？最近阿爾敏才說你太縱容我了，會把我寵壞的。」艾連道，把手中的書本放在大腿上，用一片枯了的葉子充當書籤夾在了泛黃而斑駁的書頁之間。「不過我不得不承認這個感覺還不賴。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那就好。」吉克笑了，樂於聽見艾連願意讓自己繼續寵他縱容他，對他灌輸這樣扭曲又卑微的愛意，以兄弟之情的名義。「因為和亞魯雷特擔心的一樣，我又浪費錢了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一邊說著，他把另一手上提著的東西放在了房間的矮机上。艾連挪動著在沙發上騰出了一點空位，好讓吉克也能夠在自己身旁坐下來休息。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你買了櫻桃和……鳥？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>呼應著艾連語氣中的困惑，蓋著遮光布的方形鳥籠裡又傳來了幾聲急切的鳴囀，以及撲翅的聲響，牠們小小的身軀撞擊著籠子生鏽的鐵絲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這種鳥叫做圃鵐。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這是招攬生意的手段之一嗎，哥哥？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不是的，艾連，今天的晚餐要請布勞斯先生做烤圃鵐……你都讀了什麼書？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「阿爾敏借我的，隨便看看。一對年輕愚蠢的戀人，他們的愛情受到家族阻撓，最後雙雙殉情的故事。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連依偎著自己，體溫透著他們輕薄的棉杉與彼此傳遞。吉克搆著裝滿櫻桃的小紙箱子，揀了幾顆色澤均勻、飽滿的果實往艾連的嘴邊送，看著他用潔白的牙齒咬破柔軟的果肉，酸甜的酒紅色汁液染著他的唇瓣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「艾連。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「怎麼了，哥哥？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「士官長死了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連咀嚼著櫻桃的節奏頓了下來。雖然只有一瞬，但他弟弟再怎麼微小的動作都逃不過吉克的的眼睛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……他還想要我做什麼？我以為他不想再看到我了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「他請我把這個和你葬在一起。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>金屬製成的兵籍牌被握在吉克的手中，靜靜地竊取他的體溫。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>啊……那人現在已經是上尉了，或者該說曾經是上尉？</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克從左胸前的口袋掏出那封從托洛斯特陸軍基地寄來的信，薄薄的一張信紙折成了整齊的四方形，上面密密麻麻地排列了乾淨的字跡。那肯定是他早就寫好的，在某一個夜裡考慮起了自己的臨終而提筆，以至於在他慘死於異邦的戰場後還能夠用話語糾纏他們。</span>
  <em>
    <span>這是也是最後一次了，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克拆閱信件之後是這麼欣喜地想著，</span>
  <em>
    <span>這是最後一次那個男人的存在被提起，之後那些音節會失去意義，他的面容會像受潮剝蝕的油畫一樣逐漸模糊曖昧，他的觸碰與氣味將會被時間沖淡而遺忘。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連接過了信件卻一個字也不肯讀，拿了吉克用來點菸的打火機把信紙燒成了灰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>當吉克問他那枚兵籍牌該怎麼處理時，他也只淡淡的回道：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>扔了。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吉克樂於遵循。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那天晚上，布勞斯先生替他們烹煮圃鵐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>小巧可憐的歌鳥在黑暗中以新鮮的葡萄和飽滿的榖粒、燕麥細心豢養直到油脂肥美，最後讓牠在上好的蒸餾酒裡頭溺斃，拔了毛、只輕揉一點鹽調味後炙烤，極度美味的同時也極度罪惡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>從前只有皇室和富貴權人能夠享用的菜餚，布勞斯先生在閒聊的時候向吉克不經意地提到他曾經在弗利茲酒店替幾個口袋深的房客準備過這項奢靡得幾乎可笑的餐點，他又如何前往這些歌鳥的棲地，用著沾了黏膠的樹枝誘捕天真無罪的牠們。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克反省著他不該那麼輕易地受到禁忌的誘惑，但好奇心仍然讓他雇了一個獵戶替他活捉一對圃鵐。當他手裡捧著那只生鏽的破鳥籠時內心有多麼的欣喜，彷彿找到了某種荒唐的救贖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「傳統上在享用圃鵐的時候，我們得用餐巾遮蓋頭部。」吉克向艾連解釋道，一邊遵循著這個玄誕的儀式，替他的弟弟披上了雪白色的方巾。「為了不讓神看見自己犯下的罪孽。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此刻房間裡沒有別人，只有他們，燭光曖曖地觸碰著形狀與輪廓，狹小的餐桌使得氛圍更加親暱。艾連的視線被暫時地剝奪，反而讓吉克更加肆無忌憚地凝視，看這他被陰影掩匿的脖頸、鎖骨，修長的手指靜靜地擺在餐盤兩旁，那雙無罪的、乾淨的手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克是個罪人。他出賣了生育他的父親、母親，又以政府、正義之名奪取他人性命，甚至迷戀上自己的弟弟，從他看見他的第一眼開始。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>他願意為了艾連做任何事，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克想，同樣為自己蓋上了潔白的餐巾布，似乎這樣真的就能夠讓自己免於神的譴責，免於古利夏的譴責。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>這樣是否能讓艾連看不見自己為他喪心病狂的醜態？</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>吉用手指拖起躺在盤中的圃鵐，小心翼翼地將被犧牲的歌鳥送入口中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克咬破了牠的軀體，浸著酒香的油脂從傷口中湧溢而出，灼傷了黏膜，他壓抑著呻吟咀嚼著濕潤的內臟，帶著含蓄的堅果香的肉汁順著他的舌流向他的食道、進入胃腸。他可以聽見幼細的肋骨、脊椎、頭骨在他齒間碎裂的聲響悅耳而甜蜜，碎片劃傷了口腔，血腥滲進了味蕾。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>這就是禁忌的滋味嗎？美麗而愉虐，罪惡且令人上癮。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>一羽圃鵐不過拇指的大小，嬌小精緻的軀殼在貪欲面前不堪一擊——吉克發現自己正舔吮著指尖，搜索任何殘餘的油脂、肉汁與櫻桃色的血，飢渴的慾望開始吞蝕著自己。</span>
  <em>
    <span>他是個罪人，他貪婪、善妒、冷血、荒淫，他恨不得自己就是埋下地雷的敵軍看著士官長踩下致命的一步，他想要掠奪與占有，將艾連的靈魂纏繞在自己的手指上，向邪神乞求永世的墮落與那具溫暖的身體……</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克沉醉在這樣一個自省與自我毀滅的時刻，以至於他沒有聽見艾連起身、向他走近的聲響。當他回過神來時已經太遲了，艾連已經拉下了那塊偽善的白色方巾，讓他的罪孽毫無遮掩地暴露在翠綠色的凝視之下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「吉克。」艾連的嘴唇銜著他的名字，帶著櫻桃甜膩的香氣。「哥哥。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連跨坐在他的大腿上，低下頭親吻他，吻在唇上，帶著血腥的氣味。吉克慌了，他試圖推開他的弟弟，但艾連可不允許，緊緊掐著他的肩膀像是要掐出瘀血來。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「怎麼了，哥哥，你也想要我吧？你也要離開我、嫌我噁心、叫我去死嗎？」</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克無法對那人說不，因為他是一個罪人，因為他是一個俘虜。於是他回吻了，手掌扶著艾連的腰，清楚地感受著那人隔著布料用臀部摩擦他腿間逐漸勃起的性器。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「吻我、抱我、說你愛我。」</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克遵循著艾連痛苦的呢喃，像頭野獸舔吮著、啃咬著他頸子上細柔脆弱的皮膚，聽他情動的喘息與呻吟像是一個毒癮發作的病人。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「我沒和他做過這種事，哥哥。」</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>他抱起他，將他扔在床上，看他情動地敞開雙腿，不自主又或刻意地誘惑著自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克先是褪去了艾連身上的服飾，再讓他替自己一顆顆地解開襯衫的扣子、抽掉皮帶，用著接近惡意的緩慢速度剝下他的長褲。他們赤裸著，肉體緊密貼合，吉克托起艾連的雙腳環著自己的腰際，不忘留意他受傷、留疤的膝蓋，讓他的陰莖貼著艾連柔軟而敏感的私密處磨蹭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克用親吻和愛撫膜拜著那具溫暖的軀體，像個獲得赦免的罪人，禱詞般的呻吟從齒間的縫隙流洩，艾連的眼淚像是融蠟般滴在他捧在臉龐兩側的手上。他和艾連訴說著愛意，一次又一次的重複，深怕對方不相信這個罪人的證詞。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「說你只愛我一個人，吉克。」</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連比他要早一點達到高潮，輕蹙著眉弓起了脊背，碧綠的眼眸染著情慾而有些渙散。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克亦忍不住地射精，白濁的體液再也不是射在掌心，而是射在弟弟溫暖濕熱的體內。他抱擁著他，親吻著他的唇，手指梳過他深棕色的髮絲，不厭倦地複誦著愛與懺悔的禱詞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那是他們第一次做愛，艾連依偎在吉克懷裡昏睡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>遠方有人施放起了慶祝和平的煙火，也沒辦法打擾他們的夢。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>之前因為期末考的關係，斷斷續續地寫了兩個禮拜，這兩天考完了就終於有時間和精力把這一章收尾 ^w^<br/>謝謝大家閱讀，還有愛心和留言，我們下一章節見！</p><p>Plurk: @Yanai_Inori</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 房客</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>教會領袖慘遭虐殺，全案交付特殊調查局重大刑案部門偵辦（923年5月14日）</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>知名教會領袖尼克司祭於3月30日晚間被友人發現陳屍於席納近郊的住處，解剖報告指出死者生前遭澆淋石油後焚燒致死，兇手令人髮指的犯案手法已造成社會恐慌。根據司祭親友的說法，其生前並沒有與人發生重大爭執，本人亦沒有透漏曾遭遇威脅、恐嚇，更強烈排除了自殺的可能性。警方表示，目前仍然無法掌握兇手的犯案動機，亦缺乏有利於鎖定嫌犯的線索，全案已交付特殊調查局重大刑案部門（第一部門）偵辦。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>據瞭解，第一部門特派探員將於明日清晨抵達帕拉迪島席納市。發言人表示，將會盡速查清事情的真相，還給受害者家屬一個公道，並使兇手受到應有的制裁。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>尼克司祭生前曾發表許多具有爭議性的言論，更在去年被爆出多起性侵、性虐待醜聞。部分民眾認為此案報復性質濃厚，兇手很可能為尼克司祭的受害者或其親友、家屬；警方對此表示目前沒有足夠證據指認嫌疑犯，再次呼籲大眾保持理性與尊重，切勿騷擾相關人物或者散播不實言論，以免觸犯法律。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沿街的路燈刺眼地照亮著午夜過後的席納市區。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維讓自己的頭靠在車窗上，為了節省經費而搭的紅眼班機讓他們都昏昏沉沉的，車上異常的安靜，一向健談的艾爾文和容易對任何事物感到驚奇興奮的漢吉在後座也陷入了淺眠，一點談話的聲響也沒有。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「庫謝爾還好嗎？」在等紅綠燈的時候肯尼終於開口問道，他的手指輕輕敲打著方向盤，似乎有些不安，屬於阿卡曼血統的冷灰色眼眸望著前方的道路。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「母親過得很好。」里維如實回答。「她知道自己的哥哥出獄以後還能找個正當的工作就很滿意了……她問你今年年底的假日能不能夠回家一趟，她想要跟所有家人一起慶祝節日，而她的哥哥已經缺席夠久了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「開計程車確實是個好工作，幫我跟庫謝爾說別擔心。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你還沒回答我，假日會不會回去。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「別以為你當了探員就可以這樣跟我說話，臭小子。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維的母親一直形容肯尼．阿卡曼本質柔軟善良，只是嘴巴壞了一點，容易衝動惹事，而且不怎麼懂得照顧自己。當初母親未婚懷上孩子的時候，身為長兄的肯尼積極地替她安排合適的住所、添購育幼的必需品，甚至到跑到帕拉迪島上另謀酬勞更為優沃的工作機會，好將多賺的錢寄回老家讓妹妹能夠安心生育。之後里維．阿卡曼平安誕生，庫謝爾不打算結婚，肯尼就持續往返家與帕拉迪島，扮演一個過於稱職的好舅舅。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>阿卡曼不是一個富裕的家族，他們兄妹倆自幼便吃了許多苦頭，而這或許是讓肯尼願意鋌而走險觸犯法律的主因：他希望他的家人能夠脫離貧困，過上寬裕一點的生活。在里維十二歲那年肯尼在醫院行竊時被席納市警方逮捕，筆錄中寫著他已經持續兩年在席納與周邊的醫院、診所竊取血液，只說拿去賣錢，卻不肯供出金主，最後遭檢方求處一年有期徒刑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>肯尼出獄以後便再也沒離開過帕拉迪島，就這樣避著家人長達十幾年，直到里維所屬的團隊被派往席納市偵辦尼克司祭的謀殺案促成了這次重聚。母親沒有跟來，她似乎有些擔憂懼怕，怕自己的哥哥成為了一個不熟識的樣子，再三叮囑里維嘴巴別那麼壞、多體諒著他的舅舅。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在機場接駁大廳等待多時的肯尼叼著一支未點燃的菸，興味盎然地端視著里維。他和十幾年前並沒有什麼太大的不同之處， 一樣一身無視季節的長版大衣，以及那頂不管在什麼場合都十分引人注目的牛仔帽，搭著艾爾文的肩膀、朗聲與漢吉寒暄；他的眼角或許多了幾道皺紋，但還是十餘年前里維記憶中那個肯尼舅舅的模樣，至少外表上是如此，但他的內心仍然是一個解不透的謎。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維的工作是負責捉拿這個國家裡頭最殘忍狡猾的重刑犯，卻無法參透一個曾經親密的家庭成員，這個情況在外人眼中看來大概十分諷刺。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你們會在帕拉迪待多久？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>肯尼的聲音將里維的意識抽離對於己身職業的反思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「待到破案為止，或者破不了案為止。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「官腔官調的，可真不像你。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你上次見到我時我才十二歲。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這樣的話語方脫口而出，里維已經感到後悔，想到了母親臨行前的叮囑。他用眼角餘光觀察著肯尼的反應，那男人的雙眼仍然專注在道路與交通號誌上，似乎沒有透漏出情緒的波動，但這樣仍然無法說服里維不為自己的衝動感到一點愧疚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我不是——」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「——你就是這個意思，小子。這也是事實，不用急著道歉。」肯尼打斷了他，語調平靜，彷彿評論著天氣或者火車班表那樣乏味的事物。「幫我跟庫謝爾說，這個節日我會安排時間回家一趟。她現在還會準備烤鵝和醃紅甘藍嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「每年都會。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「很好。」肯尼歎著，嘴角掛著一抹不易察覺的笑意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在等待紅燈轉綠時他伸手搖下車窗，從大衣胸前的口袋掏出了一支菸點上放在唇間，縷縷白煙帶著獨特的焦苦味織進了他們之間的沉默，最後是不知什麼時候甦醒的艾爾文提議轉開電台來聽——</span>
  <em>
    <span>那個粗眉毛的傢伙或許根本沒睡著過，他與肯尼的對話肯定被聽得一清二楚，混帳。</span>
  </em>
  <span>他們聽了一首講述單戀的情歌、兩首哭訴失戀的情歌，以及無數首關於熱戀的情歌後，肯尼才宣布他們即將要抵達目的地。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「調查局讓你們住在這裡也真不夠意思的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「怎麼說？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「弗利茲酒店會鬧鬼，那地方邪門的很，島上沒有人不知道這件事。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾爾文看起來對這個資訊不以為意，這個行業可不適合容易被詛咒或者怨靈的謠言影響的人。漢吉倒是個異類，她一直渴望著能夠遭遇一起超自然事件，至今仍然無果，但這可不減她對於驗證靈魂是否存在的熱情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維和艾爾文的想法相近，他認為這一切都荒唐至極。怨靈不過是人們內心深處的恐懼的投影：人們總自以為他們精明到可以設計一樁毫無瑕疵的罪行，潛意識卻反覆地提醒著他們，關於那些不願被面對的惡。</span>
  <em>
    <span>道德腐爛的屍體散發著旁人嗅不出的酸臭，鏡子裡的倒影扭曲成受害者的控訴，染血的掌印與腳印引人回顧著行兇時刻的每一個鼓動的心跳、每一次劇烈的喘息，不得安寧，直到心神崩潰……</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不，里維並不相信鬼魂的存在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夜色濃郁，當里維一行人抵達弗利茲酒店時他們已是此刻唯一的一組訪客，不見門房前來招待，只有那兩扉落地的玻璃門透著昏暗而寂寥的光暈，無聲地招引著旅人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>甫踏進酒店大廳便可以感受到這棟建築物的年歲，細緻的塵埃如何在幾乎凝滯的空氣中低聲嘆息，水晶燈如何灑綴著琥珀色的微光，鞋底那有著繁複圖騰的地毯如何吸吮聲響甜美的波動。櫃台後方有個人影，在意識到他們的存在後緩緩地抬起了頭，有如機械瓷偶，動作精密流暢卻帶著一絲詭譎的氛圍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「您好。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那人開口道，話音在大廳間餘餘迴盪，如同往池子裡的死水擲了一顆鵝卵石。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那是一個極為年輕的男子，不過二十出頭，套著著一件單薄而樸素的黑色棉衫，領口隱約露出了精細的鎖骨，一頭棕色長髮隨意地扎起，給人一種不怎麼受拘束的印象。他的視線先是在肯尼與他一身不合時節的衣裝上停留了一會兒，接著輪到艾爾文、漢吉，最後停駐在了里維的臉龐上。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>那是一對漂亮的綠色眼眸，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維發現，</span>
  <em>
    <span>彷彿一對稀有的翡翠寶石鑲在了杏形的眼眶。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「歡迎來到弗利茲酒店，請問有預約嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「名字是史密斯，三間單人房。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊……我沒記錯的話，你們是調查局的客人？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是的。抱歉，那麼晚才來打擾你們，我們的航班安排不甚理想。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「請別放在心上，史密斯先生，能為你們服務是我們的榮幸。我需要你們的有效身分證件和訂房記錄，最後麻煩在這裡幫我簽名，謝謝。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾爾文上前一步，接過那隻纖長的手遞來的鋼筆，寬闊的肩膀阻斷了碧綠的凝視，令里維暗自鬆了一口氣。他察覺自己的心跳在見到那人的剎那便開始加速，這樣的生理反應卻不是出自於情慾作祟，而是具備了某種更晦澀、難以理解的含意。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>不，他不能否認葉卡是個具有吸引力的個體，但那人的魅力卻不僅之於肉體，像是一種在他耳畔的私語，一個不被人知的祕密，一個讓人不敢輕易試探的禁忌。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「史密斯先生、佐耶小姐……還有阿卡曼先生。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維想像著那兩片嘴唇形塑著他姓氏的音節，寒意攀上了他的脊索。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>或許肯尼還有些道理，這地方邪門得很，</span>
  </em>
  <span>他如此想著，質疑著自己的理智，</span>
  <em>
    <span>或許他真的累過頭了，就跟艾爾文說得一樣，才會在這裡胡思亂想。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「403、402、401號房可以嗎？這個禮拜剛好碰上和平紀念日，其他樓層的房間幾乎都被訂滿了，剩下四樓的幾個比較老舊的房型，希望你們不會介意。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不會，謝謝你……呃……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「葉卡。叫我葉卡就行了，史密斯先生。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「謝謝你替我們安排，葉卡先生。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾爾文輕聲說道，和里維不同，他並無感到任何異狀的樣子，語氣一如往常的溫和良善。葉卡收走了他們各自的身分證，垂頭開始處理他的工作。</span>
  <em>
    <span>看啊，里維，睡眠不足讓你開始產生不正常的思想，幻臆著一個陌生人的美麗的綠色眼眸如何注視著自己。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鍵盤敲打與滑鼠點擊的清脆聲響數著沉默的秒數。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>從他們身後傳來了一陣有些急促、迫不急待的腳步聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>艾連！</span>
  </em>
  <span>抱歉，已經很晚了，途中有些耽擱。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一名穿著鐵灰色西裝的男子從里維與漢吉之間穿梭，繞過了櫃檯來到了葉卡的身旁。他隨意地扔下了手中看起來價格昂貴的皮箱，捏起葉卡的下頷，彎下腰來往他柔軟的唇瓣狠狠地吻了下去。里維可以聽見他們的齒與舌相互纏綿的濕潤聲響，葉卡有些驚訝的喘息以及愉悅的哼吟，纖長的五指探進對方沙黃色的髮絲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維知道艾爾文和漢吉肯定避開了視線，出於禮貌以及不知如何是好的尷尬，只有他像著了魔一樣的看著他們擁吻，心臟劇烈收縮著讓滾燙的血液在他的四肢與軀幹循環。</span>
  <em>
    <span>替他們訂機票的混帳應該負起責任，要命的時差讓他情緒不穩、焦躁不安，不知怎麼的湧上了一股渴望往金髮男子的臉頰狠狠揮拳的衝動。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>艾爾文會對他感到非常失望，但漢吉肯定是樂得在一旁起鬨，里維不會介意這樣的結果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>肯尼清了清喉嚨，這才讓忘我的兩人與彼此分離。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>金髮男子側過身來，隔著灰紫色的鏡片直望進里維的雙眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「抱歉，我真失禮，沒有先招呼我們的客人……歡迎來到弗利茲酒店，我是這裡的負責人葉卡。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>葉卡——</span>
  <em>
    <span>不，是艾連．葉卡，里維確實聽見那個金髮男人用著個名字稱呼他。</span>
  </em>
  <span>艾連淺淺的笑著，嘴唇紅潤，他將三張身分證與對應的三把客房鑰匙遞給了艾爾文，細長的手指宛如蒼白優雅的蜘蛛，而里維的理智正是他手下命運已定的獵物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「阿爾敏呢？」另一個葉卡問。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「尤米爾想要聽故事，就讓阿爾敏帶她去圖書室了。我跟他說好了，等你回來就和他交接晚班。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我把這裡的工作收尾後就把阿爾敏叫下來，你先帶客人去他們的房間吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「好的。」艾連扶著櫃檯的邊緣起身，又往角落摸索著什麼。過了一會兒里維發現那是一把拐杖，艾連撐著它微微地跛著，據他觀察應該是左腳有傷而無法正常行走。「艾爾文先生、佐耶小姐、阿卡曼先生，電梯這裡請。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾爾文與漢吉已經提起了各自的行李，跟隨著艾連走向另一頭的走廊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維欲向肯尼道別，</span>
  <em>
    <span>或許順便感謝他終於願意暫時停止逃避家庭成員，藉著自己這次的出差和思念著他的母親試圖重新建立關係。</span>
  </em>
  <span>但他的舅舅此刻臉神有些說不出的僵硬與古怪，直盯著正在敲打著鍵盤的葉卡——另一個葉卡，金髮、蓄鬍，且在深夜仍然堅持地戴著墨鏡的酒店負責人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你應該認識一個叫烏利的人吧，葉卡。」里維聽見肯尼如此問道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>葉卡緩慢地眨著眼睛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那人的眼神在艾連離去後逐漸冷了下來，宛如冰刺。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我們的確有過一面之緣。」酒店負責人如此回答。「現在人手缺乏，我就不親自送你到門口了，阿卡曼。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>肯尼顯然對葉卡地答案不甚滿意，不悅地咋舌，但也沒有繼續追問，像是早預料到了對方會如此回答的樣子。他迴身背對著櫃檯，這才發現里維仍然佇立在原地，似乎正等著他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「跟庫謝爾說我今年節日會回家一趟。」他的舅舅粗聲地說。「祝你早日破案，臭小子。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>肯尼這樣丟下一句話後匆匆離去，留下了仍然有許多問題梗在咽喉的里維，以及在櫃檯冷冷望著他離去的背影的葉卡。漢吉的聲音在走廊上呼喚著里維，</span>
  <em>
    <span>電梯已經來了，她想要趕快安頓下來，或許再洗個熱水澡。</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維在他的同事看不見的時候翻了個白眼，因為他知道那人邋遢的習性總是難以改變的，她肯定是一觸碰到柔軟的鵝絨枕頭後就陷入酣睡，期望著在夢裡與弗利茲酒店裡的鬼魂相見。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當這夜里維躺在401號客房的床上時，他思索著肯尼與帕拉迪島，思索著尼克司祭的謀殺案，思索著棕髮的與金髮的葉卡們。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>當他做夢時，夢裡會是各種色調的綠，宛若艾連．葉卡的雙眸。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吉克浸泡在熱水中，氤氳的蒸氣有著蘋果花的香氣，使他更加昏沉，彷彿他已經置身水底，聲音與光都只能模糊而變形地傳達。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你這次去了很久。」艾連跪在浴缸旁。吉克想要輕聲斥責他，</span>
  <em>
    <span>這樣對他受傷的膝蓋不好，</span>
  </em>
  <span>但他知道艾連是聽不進去的，</span>
  <em>
    <span>他令人憐愛又頑固的弟弟。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「戴巴家的人可是狡猾出了名。」吉克說著。「部門裡那些坐辦公桌的那些人早想把他們解決掉了，但也是到了這幾年才敢讓我動他們……在那之前不知道做了多少準備。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連微微的勾著唇角，伸手觸碰吉克的臉頰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「頭髮和鬍子都長了，讓我幫你打理一下嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克握住了艾連的手，用著指尖描摹著他手背突起的骨骼、筋絡和血脈，像是迷路的旅人在地圖上摸索著回家的道路。他這次確實離開得久了，分離的日子總是特別難熬，中間有著太多的不安與焦慮，他至今仍然不適應無法照看著艾連的時刻。</span>
  <em>
    <span>但這是他們必須經歷的惡，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克每每試圖安慰自己，</span>
  <em>
    <span>用這一點痛苦換取一片永遠的樂園，在弗利茲酒店日漸衰敗的軀殼裡，在這片飄散著蘋果香的草原之上，在這片乾淨的天空之下，他們的罪將被赦免。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克攬過艾連的頭顱，親吻著他，嚐著他的體溫與氣味。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「等早上再說吧，我累了，只想要待在你身邊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克的腦海裡掠過屬於威利．戴巴的記憶，關於他黑髮的妻子、拘謹的妹妹、成群的孩子，孩子們從幼小逐漸成年，有了孩子的孩子，又逐漸衰老。他看著艾連年輕的容貌，</span>
  <em>
    <span>他的愛人兼他的手足，他的囹圄和他的共犯，</span>
  </em>
  <span>他不願意讓這一切溜出掌心，像個貪婪的長不大的孩子，手裡握著心愛的糖與蜜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「尤米爾睡了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「她去陪阿爾敏值晚班了。夜裡不會有什麼訪客了，阿爾敏可以再給她講故事，她很喜歡他們正在讀的那本書，關於一個小女孩追著一隻白兔的故事，還有製帽師、野兔和小鼠一起舉辦的下午茶會。」吉克答道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他扯著沉在浴缸底部的鐵鍊，拔起了橡膠塞子，使開始冷卻的洗澡水順著排水孔傾流而出，接過了艾連遞來的白浴巾擦乾身子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不久後他們雙雙倒在床上，艾連的背緊貼著吉克光裸的胸膛與腹部，手與腳形成某種甜美的、具備宗教儀式性的纏繞。艾連披散下來的長髮搔得吉克的鼻尖有些麻癢，同樣的，他知道自已有一些日子沒有細心打理的鬍鬚正扎著艾連後頸的皮膚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「他和他長得好像，吉克，我覺得我在作夢。我不是在作夢，對吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克知道，艾連漂亮的綠眼睛正眺望著窗外，窗外的點點星辰、草地，以及寂寞的禮拜堂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那個人已經死了，艾連，他已經死了好久。」吉克說，他知道多年前的傷口在這夜又將復發、隱隱作痛。他小心的折疊著懷中人的身體，讓自己的手掌能夠覆上他的左膝，感受著觸碰底下扭曲的疤痕和無法癒合的碎骨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那個人只是另一個房客，有著一張不幸的臉罷了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……我知道，吉克。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你知道我愛你嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連輕輕地笑了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我也愛你。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>那天晚上，吉克的夢是腥紅色的，宛如艾連的血液。</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(深吸一口氣)<br/>終於開始進入正題，里維也出現啦！目前還沒有計畫利艾的感情線，可能就是利→艾的氛圍吧？我自己也寫得好緊張喔，天啊，長髮艾連真的是個罪惡的小惡魔。<br/>總而言之，謝謝大家閱讀，我們下一章見。</p><p>Plurk: @Yanai_Inori</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 孩子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>里維的夢是綠色的。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>茂密的樹冠遮擋了大部分的陽光，僅有少數光點得以脫逃，零落在濕潤的土壤上，其餘視線所及之處都被濃綠的影子所覆蓋。里維單膝跪在倒塌的樹幹旁，身邊環繞著叫不出名字的植物，它們寬闊的扇形葉片完美地隱匿著他的蹤跡。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>汗水從他的額角流下了臉龐。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>或者那是雨，遠方響起了低沉的雷鳴，低矮的新綠的樹苗隨之微微顫動。或許那不是遠雷，里維轉念，聽著那聲響逐漸靠近了又再度遠離，俯衝後又再度攀升，在空中久久迴繞。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>在叢林間迴盪的是槍聲嗎？</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>里維掮著刺槍，知道自己的彈藥所剩不多了。他想要找回他的同伴，但是他想不起他們的容貌或者聲音，想不起除了綠以外的顏色；這片美麗而致命的翠綠已經生了藤蔓在他的腦海中盤據，渾渾噩噩地，令人難以思考。他張開了口，在戰場上試圖呼喊著某人的名字，一個個音節被軍機的螺旋槳絞碎殆盡，破片與仍然滾燙的彈殼撒在了他的腳邊，汗水、雨水、淚水滴在了他的舌尖，嘗起來有著血液的鹹腥味。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>空氣中濕氣凝重，彷彿能夠在其中溺斃。里維伸手撥開藏匿著他的綠葉，向上窺視，看著軍機的飛行高度不斷下降，它們的機翼幾乎可以擦撞樹冠頂層，尾部拖曳著綿長的、濃白色的煙霧。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>大地轟隆顫動。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>巨大的葉片互相拍打、摩擦，發出了沙沙的聲響，從它們蠟質的表面滴落的不知是汗水、雨水抑或淚水。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>里維扶著樹幹，以免自己一個踉蹌跌坐在地——他不能夠在這裡倒下，縱使他的肌肉彷彿著了火，骨骼崩裂哀鳴，視野逐漸曖昧模糊。還有非去不可的地方等正著他，還有人呼喚著他的名字，他的生命仍然咆哮掙扎著……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>里維往前跨出一步。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「早啊，里維。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>那熟悉而過於雀躍的聲音讓里維不悅地咋舌。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「現在是下午兩點半，漢吉，已經不早了。艾爾文那傢伙呢？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「老樣子，被找去和席納的某些大人物打招呼了。」漢吉聳了聳肩，往里維身旁的空位坐了下來，又順手將原先挾在腋下的平板電腦往桌上重重一放，震得茶杯與小碟發出了清脆的碰撞聲。「他也知道我們兩個人不適應這種社交場合，就認命地自己一個人去應酬了……今天是和平紀念日，他們會去托洛斯特舊陸軍基地看煙火，晚點回來，我們要等到明天才能見到負責尼克司祭的解剖的法醫。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>杯裡深蜜色的茶湯泛起了細緻的波紋，散發著淡雅而微苦的香氣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你看起來沒什麼睡。」漢吉說道，所使用的語調並非疑問，而是陳述。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>里維捏起杯緣，嘴唇貼著微溫的瓷器讓液體順勢流入口腔，沖刷著齒列與味蕾。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我做了一個夢。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>里維在破曉時從夢中驚醒，冷汗沾黏著皮膚與他充當睡衣的舊背心，舌尖仍然殘留著血液的腥膩。他刷了牙，又用了幾次漱口水，但似乎連濃烈的薄荷都難以掩飾那股獨特而令人不適的氣味，最後淪落至跪在馬桶旁乾嘔，強行將那個幻覺從自己的肉體上撕除。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>不，里維不記得夢裡的所有細節或者脈絡。</span>
  </em>
  <span>夢醒之後那些場景變成了一盤打散了的拼圖，而他無能也無力一一拼湊復原，但里維記得某些聲音與氣味，他的心臟如何疼痛地在胸腔中鼓動，以及數不盡種類的、無法命名的綠色，美麗的綠色。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>艾連，艾連．葉卡是那個人的名字。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>漢吉嘆了一口氣，她的笑中有些無奈。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你的表情其實很好懂的，你知道嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我聽不懂你想要表達什麼。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「不然你跟我說，你在這裡待多久了？」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>夢醒之後里維再也無法入睡，只好於是他走向了陽台，讓微冷的空氣逐漸帶走黏滯在他肌膚上的噁心感，看著天空逐漸渲染成乾淨晴朗的青藍，沒有一點雲絲。清亮的鳥鳴在果園裡甦醒，露水蒸發，底下的草地一片新嫩的青綠。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>有什麼東西也跟著鳥兒一同甦醒——那是一群孩子由遠至近的嬉笑聲，他們的腳步輕快地好比松鼠，或者滾動的銀鈴，有些喧鬧地沾染著濃烈的春意。里維就這樣從他位於四樓的客房俯瞰，聽著他們討論風箏與野餐、花與煙火……他不確定自己是否仍然保持清醒，或者再度進入另一個色彩鮮明的夢境，直到他的聽覺捕捉到了</span>
  <em>
    <span>那個人</span>
  </em>
  <span>的聲音，那聲音像一線銀絲勾著鮮美的餌。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>艾連．葉卡成功了。</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維的視線被引誘、拉扯，無論他如何不情願地抗拒，最終還是停駐在了那人的背影上，看他跟隨在孩子們的後方，挽著另一個葉卡的手臂。當里維回神時他已經穿戴整齊，手裡握著繫著絲帶的黃銅鑰匙，將客房的房門上鎖。他唾棄著他軟弱的意識無法克制自己莫名其妙的慾望，不認為在人生當中，有過那麼一個片刻使他比當下更加厭惡自己。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>里維讓他軟弱的意識牽引著他更加軟弱的肉體。他在一樓的咖啡廳找了一個戶外的、邊緣的座位，鑄鐵桌椅上刺眼的白漆正好與他混濁暗沉的、帶著不純動機的念想形成了強烈的對比；不久後服務生就端上了一壺熱茶以及與之成對茶杯，附上一片溫熱的牛油餅乾和今日的早報，讓里維更加舒適地佔領這個絕佳的窺視據點。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>艾連就在不遠的地方，讓另一個葉卡攬著他的肩膀，一個有著淡金色長髮的女孩將她小巧的身軀擠在兩人之間的縫隙。三人在一棵巨大蓊鬱的樹木下互相依偎著，里維聽不見談話的內容，但那斷斷續續地傳遞的聲音確實透漏著喜悅與親暱，不容許他不懷好意的質疑。</span>
  <em>
    <span>那個女孩是誰，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維納悶，模糊地回想起了夜裡葉卡與艾連的對話，</span>
  <em>
    <span>尤米爾，那個孩子的名字大概是尤米爾，她就是那個想要聽故事的孩子。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>葉卡們似乎擁有著這樣一個小而快樂的家庭。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>里維知道自己沒有立場評論他們構築的生活，他不過是一個兀自闖入的房客，妒忌從他的每一寸皮膚、每一個毛孔滲漏而出。他明白自己的行為有多麼可笑，卻仍然不打算抽離對於艾連．葉卡的想妄。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>茶冷了，失去了香氣，苦澀的茶渣焦黑而蜷曲，像是由出生至死亡都無足輕重的蠕蟲，牠們的屍體沉澱在壺底，像是里維的夢囈。他招手，讓那有著和藹微笑的服務生替他回沖，復甦那些應該就此停止的歪理。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>在草地上玩耍的還有四個看上去剛進入青少年時期的孩子，臉龐單純稚嫩，眼裡映著天空的湛藍；他們的後頭跟著一個看起來有些拘謹的青年，不時叮囑他們別打擾到酒店裡的其他客人。孩子們先放了一會兒風箏，風停了之後又拉著半推半就的葉卡玩了幾場鬼抓人，接近正午時也差不多疲了、耗盡了精力，一群人就躲回涼爽的樹蔭下野餐，紅白格紋的毯子上擺滿了三明治和水果，漂亮精緻的糕點以及一大壺粉色檸檬汁。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>艾連的胃口纖細得像隻小鳥，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維發現，</span>
  <em>
    <span>但是他一定會笑著用齒與舌接下葉卡遞給他的櫻桃，嘴唇染得殷紅。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>葉卡將頭靠在艾連的肩上，趁著那群孩子不注意時朝他頸側的皮膚輕輕咬下，吸吮舔吻，顏色莫測的雙眼隔著灰紫的鏡片、越過了一片青綠的草地，直勾勾地望進里維窺視的雙眼，挑釁意味濃厚。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>所以那個人知道了，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維想，抬起了手中的報紙遮擋自己的臉部，假裝上頭的標題比關於艾連的幻想還要吸引人注意力。利用餘光他瞥見葉卡扯鬆了艾連用來束髮的繩子，髮絲披垂在他的肩頭，捕捉著暮春的光線，給暖陽晒成了一種漂亮的、輕靈柔軟的棕色。葉卡摟著他的腰，十指潛下了衣襬，親暱地愛撫著小麥色的肌膚。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>糟透了，這一切都糟透了，他恨不得明天就能奇蹟似地破了這樁荒唐的謀殺案，讓他能夠馬上逃離這個該死的地方，遺忘艾連．葉卡的綠眸。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「平常什麼人也看不上的黃金單身漢，調查局裡無人不知無人不曉的鬼牌，竟然淪落到覬覦著有夫之夫的地步。」漢吉誇張地嘆了一口氣。「</span>
  <em>
    <span>畢竟愛情是盲目的，</span>
  </em>
  <span>我說的沒錯吧，阿卡曼探員。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「小心我剪了你的舌頭，佐耶探員。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你應該去跟艾爾文談心取暖，他最瞭解你現在的心情了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我對那個眉毛混帳和德克之間的愛恨糾葛一點興趣也沒有。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「真的嗎？我以為你會很欣慰能讓有類似經驗的熟人能夠開導你之類的。」漢吉盤起雙腿，午時的陽光讓她微微地瞇起了雙眼。「我認識的里維．阿卡曼不會花一整個早上坐在這裡，用著殺人犯似的眼神盯著一對熱戀的伴侶帶著他們的孩子野餐……里維，你一見鍾情的那個人已經結婚了——」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>那個搞不好是他哥。</span>
  </em>
  <span>」里維喃喃自語，覺得他和漢吉都可笑至極。</span>
  <em>
    <span>特別是漢吉。特別是自己。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「——他很顯然有個家庭，里維。你就不能像個正常人一樣，上交友軟體隨便找個年輕可愛的一夜情對象睡掉你的壞主意嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>不，不是這樣的，里維不可能接受漢吉的提議，因為他知道這不是肉慾，他無法在另一具有著漂亮綠眼睛的軀殼中釋懷。只有艾連．葉卡能夠給予他一個解答，而這個解答會是寂寞的、悲傷的，像是海水一樣溫柔地使人窒息、溺斃，裡頭的鹽分使他渴望、刺痛著遍佈全身的看不見的傷口。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>不遠處，那個有著淡亞麻色短髮的少年用一些艷紅的花朵編了一個花冠，耳尖緋紅地以雙手將花冠舉在棕髮少女的面前展示。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>里維想著那個綠色的夢，向是耽溺在了那人的眼眸裡頭，汗水、淚水、雨水沾黏著他們的皮膚；他被綠色的海洋包圍，任由毒氣侵蝕著他的肺臟。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>棕髮少女像是受到了極大的冒犯，揮舞著拳頭嚷嚷著什麼。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>少年則看起來十分落寞，垂著腦袋像隻被踢了一腳的幼犬。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>艾連在一旁扯著少年的衣角，然後笑著指了指自己。葉卡從少年手中接下花冠，輕柔地放在了艾連的頭頂，一場充滿愛意的加冕，暖金的陽光撫慰著兩人的輪廓。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>里維想，他總有一天會被自己給逼瘋。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「別擔心，里維，你會想通的……喝幾杯烈酒，找艾爾文那傢伙哭訴，破案之後我再幫你介紹一個可愛的、單身的綠眼男孩。」漢吉在她的座位上伸展著身子，無法感受到里維的困惑與掙扎。「或者，你可以想辦法抓隻鬼來讓我研究，轉移一下注意力。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「……你真的信肯尼那傢伙的胡言亂語？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「這裡可是席納審巫案的發生地，他們以前會在那邊的禮拜堂處死女巫的，里維。傳奇的連續殺人犯薩克雷也住過這裡，一個員工不小心撞見他在深夜清洗沾滿血的凶器，被他推進井裡滅口，據說當時警方也是受到那名員工的幽靈指引才成功破案，你不覺得很刺激嗎？如果我們有……欸，你有在聽我說話嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「沒有。」里維放下了瓷杯，壺中一點蜜紅色的液體也不剩了，徒留空虛的腔室和隱晦的淡香，在午後的喧鬧聲中顯得衰弱無力。草地上的孩子們相互追逐，生命力洋溢而喜悅，紅花盛開在艾連的髮間如同煙火在夜空中凝結的剎那……</span>
  <em>
    <span>他想像著觸碰那人的聲音，像是曬著陽光的貓拱起了脊背，線條美而恣意，嗅聞著在他指尖綻放的花朵，各種顏色互相編織、交融最終合為一體，變成了夢境的海洋，生命在湧流中徜徉。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「這裡怎麼會有鬼呢。」里維低聲反駁，他吐出的氣息與來自各處的聲波疊加，最後成為一次次推向岸邊的餘浪。「這裡的人可不都好好地活著。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>荒謬至極。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>里維不知道艾連是否意識到他的存在。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>那人的眼眸可以使他迷失在自己的夢境之中，像一座不該被走探的綠色迷城。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>漢吉朗聲笑著，伸出手臂勾過里維的肩頭，隨著某種不具名的節奏左右晃動。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你真是的無趣的男人，里維。」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>戰機的列隊如同遷徙的候鳥群，帶著雷鳴從他們的上方飛越，尾翼拖曳著綿長的、濃白色的煙霧。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>啊，來了！</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克聽見賈碧興奮地呼喊，她的音量幾乎可以與戰鬥機的噴射引擎匹敵，孩子們仰起脖頸睜圓了眼睛，看著墨黑的剪影俯衝、翻滾、拔升，金屬鳥翼撕劃天際，藍幕的傷口溢出了彩帶似的白煙。尤米爾用雙手努力把自己嬌小的身軀撐起，坐在了艾連的大腿上，月光石似的眼眸模仿著孩子們仰望天空，試圖理解上頭的景象。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克屏著氣息。他伸手揉了揉尤米爾淡金色的髮絲，又將指尖輕輕滑過艾連的手臂、肩膀，最後停留在他的臉頰。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你今天怎麼了？」艾連問。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「是阿卡曼。他一直往我們這裡看，艾連，如果他不是從調查局來的客人我一定會撕爛他的喉嚨。」吉克回答，用食指與中指輕輕地夾著他臉頰上的肉。「……或許我今天不該出門。我可以留在這裡，請布勞斯先生準備什麼特別的東西——」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你已經答應那些小孩要跟他們一起去軍營看煙火。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我對柯特有信心。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你已經答應尤米爾了，吉克。」艾連捉住了他的手腕。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>尤米爾聽見了自己的名字，對著他偏了偏頭，像隻天真而好奇的幼獸。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我知道的，艾連。」吉克嘆了一口氣，任艾連讓他們十指交扣。他的愛人側過身來，另一手繞過他的後頸、揪住他仍然來不及修剪的頭髮，對著他的唇賜予一吻，溫軟的舌頭在他的口腔裡舔吮。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>烏德和索菲亞一同發出了噓聲，葛萊斯家的兄弟倆滿臉通紅，賈碧則對於眾人的注意力不再集中於自己身上而感到略為不滿地出聲抱怨。艾連過了一會兒才放過他，讓他感到有些暈眩，嗅覺被艾連髮上的罌粟花香所侵占，</span>
  <em>
    <span>微甜而活潑，帶著那麼一點挑逗性質。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「艾連以前是軍人嗎？」法爾可跑回樹蔭底下，在艾連身旁坐了下來。他的手上捧著另一只新做好的罌粟花冠，輕輕地替尤米爾戴上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「啊……雖然是很久以前的事了。」艾連如此回答道，用手指搔了搔耳朵。尤米爾眨了眨眼，嘴角上揚著，看起來對於自己收到的花朵感到十分開心。「我在退伍前是陸軍中士，在托洛斯特基地服役。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>酷欸！</span>
  </em>
  <span>」賈碧也跑了過來。「中士很厲害嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「比上尉厲害多了。」吉克插嘴。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「葉卡先生騙人，上尉明明就比中士高了好幾個軍階。上尉是軍官，中士不算……」烏德推了推眼鏡。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我的鄰居叔叔說軍階越高腦袋越小……」索菲亞喃喃地參與討論。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孩子們纏著艾連，追問著他在弗利茲酒店前的生活，</span>
  <em>
    <span>問他出了幾次任務、曾經去過哪些地方、聽過哪些有趣的故事。</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克靜靜地看著艾連，看他臉龐上輕淺的笑意，他的聲音如何娓娓道來那些潤飾過的故事——一些久遠的記憶片段，多年來不被談論或者回憶，緊密地折疊後放在角落累積塵埃。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>過了這麼多年，他與艾連真的已經擺脫那段日子了嗎，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克時常質問自己，當他持續完成第九部門發派的任務，當他看著弗利茲酒店的旅客來來去去如同潮水或者四季的更迭，當他親吻著艾連，當他們做愛、肢體交纏……在如此時刻，吉克容易質問自己，並且畏懼著那些答案。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>所以他到底在怕什麼？</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克不用轉頭也能感受到從咖啡座朝他投射的、不懷好意的視線。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>里維．阿卡曼，那個頂著一張令人厭惡的容貌的混帳，渴望著不屬於他的東西。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克常問艾連是否覺得幸福，他是否能夠從自己奉獻的一切中獲得滿足？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>艾連總是給予他一個肯定的回應，但吉克知道——</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「時間好像差不多了，我先去發動車子。」柯特說著，起身拍了拍沾黏在西裝褲上的草渣與落葉。「法爾可，你要跟我去嗎？不要再打擾艾連了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我馬上過去！</span>
  <em>
    <span>我才沒有在打擾艾連呢……</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「謝謝葉卡先生招待我們來這裡渡假。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「謝謝葉卡先生。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「哎，法爾克等等我！」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>孩子們相互交疊的聲音讓一股暖意流入吉克的胸膛，想起了一個柔和的、模糊的、不存在的記憶，像是鮮紅的花朵在原野、在晨曦下朦朧搖曳。</span>
  <em>
    <span>他好奇著，自己是否已經為追求這樣的生活獻上所有，是否已經足夠彌補古利夏、上尉與自己犯下的、不可回逆的錯誤。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「去看煙火了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>艾連讓尤米爾坐在了吉克的肩膀上，女孩纏著繃帶的手像是握著韁繩一樣地抓著他的頭髮。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「抓輕一點，尤米爾。吉克不像約翰，他不是一匹馬，別把他給抓禿了。」艾連揶揄。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我不在的時候多和阿爾敏一起讀書，少和約翰吵架。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我已經不是五歲小孩了，吉克。」艾連朝他揮了揮手，盤腿坐在青綠的草地上，髮裡生著紅色的罌粟花。</span>
  <em>
    <span>是啊……但你是我弟弟，我親愛的弟弟，我二十三歲的弟弟，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克差點如此回應說，只在最後一刻克制住了自己。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「幫我跟托洛斯特問好。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我會的。乖乖等我回來，我帶禮物給你，艾連。」</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>啊……來到第四章了，把里維寫成一個跟蹤狂潛力股真的很抱歉（笑）。在這裡偷偷跟大家推薦一首英詩〈在法蘭德斯戰場 In Flanders Fields〉，它在接下來的章節的構思過程中給我很多靈感。<br/>一樣謝謝大家的閱讀，我們下次更新見。</p>
<p>Plurk: @Yanai_Inori</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 謀殺案</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>里維夢見了他的愛人。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>里維的耳邊充盈著海水湧進、潛退的聲響，潮香隨風起伏，模仿著脈搏的節律；他躺在沙灘上，仰望著星點閃爍，細白的沙粒仍然保留著落日前的餘溫，輕柔地貼覆著他的背部。他一直都喜歡海，海象徵著自由，想像著自己能夠擁抱這麼一片無盡的深藍，能夠乘著風與浪不斷地探索，不斷地前進、前進、前進……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>他的愛人在他身邊坐了下來。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>里維將頭枕在那人的大腿上，伸手把玩著自他的脖頸垂掛的金屬牌子，牌子上刻著他的姓氏、兵籍、血型與宗教——在戰爭當中，兵士們只剩下這樣簡化的身分，只有里維知道他的愛人不只是如此。那個人有著溫暖的心，能夠給予里維親吻及擁抱，能夠擦乾他的淚水，能夠讓他笑，能夠讓他暫時忘記從戰場上帶回來的傷痛。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>夜裡里維看不清那人的長相，於是他試圖用觸覺臨摹他的輪廓，從下巴至顴骨、額頭，再向鼻樑延伸，最後指尖輕輕地停留在他的嘴唇上。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>「你今天怎麼了？」里維問道。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>那人搖了搖頭，沒有回答，只是捉起了里維的手腕，低頭往他的手指親吻。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>「我們要回家了嗎？」里維再問。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>那個人張口說了什麼，聲音模糊、難以辨識，但里維仍然聽懂了他的意思；他輕輕地笑了，任由對方的手指柔亂他的頭髮。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>「戰爭結束之後，你想要做什麼？我以前沒想過這個問題，從軍只是當時一個方便的考量，但最近我在想……如果可以，退伍之後我想要先去旅行，最後回到老家開一間小酒吧。」</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>那人張闔著雙唇。里維仍然聽不清字句。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>「或者我可以跟你一起。」</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>那人在里維的身旁躺了下來。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>里維挪動四肢，改將頭顱側靠著那人精實的胸膛，聽著底下強而有力的心跳。一隻手爬上他的軀體，熟練地解開了他的腰帶、褲頭，生了繭的手指貼著他過於滾燙的肌膚，輕易地挑起了兩人赤裸的慾望。他們壓抑的喘息相互交纏，在夜色的掩護之下，在潔白的砂粒之上，海風宛若輕紗愛撫著他們繾綣的肢體。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>「吻我、抱我、說你愛我。」</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>「說你只愛我一個人——」</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>里維驚醒，隨即迎接眼前一片黑暗，雜訊般的光點在視網膜上跳動，一陣鈍痛盤據著他的思緒，使他一時之間想不起來自己身在何處。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>他是里維．阿卡曼，調查局外勤探員，此刻正躺在弗利茲酒店401號客房的床上。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「該死。」里維低聲咒罵，摸索著放在床頭櫃上的手機，確認螢幕上顯示的時間。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>剛過了五點整，天色仍然昏暗，絕對不是他該醒來的時候。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>里維嘆了一口氣，汗水黏膩地附著他的全身，彷彿剛跑完一場該死的馬拉松似地渾身燥熱，肌肉痠痛地顫抖著。他欲起身沖澡，卻在動作途中僵直了身體，感受到褲檔裡勃起的器官因摩擦布料而蠢蠢地抽動了幾下，甚至興奮地泌出體液。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>里維試圖回想夢境的內容但無果，只記得海潮模糊的聲響、風裡的鹹味、手指陷進細沙裡的觸覺。還有一個看不清臉龐的人，他情動的對象，他們在靛色的夢裡互相試探彼此的身體，在喘息和呻吟之間那個人在夢裡對他說了些什麼，里維又回應了什麼，他怎麼樣也想不起來。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>里維不確定那是否只是另一個荷爾蒙製造的愚蠢春夢——他想要紓解性慾，同時他也想要抓著什麼人的衣領失控吼叫、崩潰大哭。</span>
  <em>
    <span>前者似乎比較容易安排，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維自我厭惡地想，握著硬挺的陰莖開始機械式地套弄，沒幾下便在自己的手掌裡射精。精液的氣味與汗水混和，在昏暗的房間裡攀爬，潛進傢俱的縫隙與窗簾的皺褶之間，像是蛆蟲那樣汙穢而且令人作嘔。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>里維抽了幾張衛生紙將自己擦拭乾淨，接著倒回床上，凝視著呆滯無趣的天花板直到前晚設定的鬧鐘終於響起，才願意起身沖澡、更衣，用盡力氣將自己打理成能夠見人的模樣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>八點整時里維已經坐在酒店大廳，心煩意亂地用著手機瀏覽社群網站，意圖用更多垃圾資訊沖洗夢境的餘韻。艾爾文坐在對側，似乎也注意到了他今早的不尋常，並沒有像平常一樣和他討論早報上的新聞，只是沉默地啜著紙杯裡香氣平淡的紅茶。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「漢吉呢？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我剛剛已經敲過她的房門了。她請我們再等她十分鐘。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我以為你昨天有盯著她設定鬧鐘。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我還特地和櫃檯要求了叫醒服務，顯然這些對她都沒有太大的效果。」艾爾文有些無奈地笑著說，里維則覺得自己的頭痛似乎又更加劇烈了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「她這次又是為了什麼</span>
  <span>？</span>
  <span>」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「酒店的工作人員顯然無法應付漢吉的好奇心，就給她推薦了一個給觀光客參加的深夜時段城市怪談導覽。」艾爾文抿了抿唇，湛藍的眼眸端詳著里維。「倒是你，明明很早就去休息了，臉色看起來還是很糟。……漢吉說你對其中一位葉卡先生抱持著不單純的意圖，我希望這不會影響我們辦案？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>好事的四眼混帳。該死的眉毛混帳。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我沒有對葉卡保持著你們所謂</span>
  <em>
    <span>不單純的意圖</span>
  </em>
  <span>。」里維面無表情地撒謊。「只是還有點時差沒有調整過來，又做了一些奇怪的夢。或許這裡真的跟肯尼說的一樣邪門。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>艾連．葉卡的眼眸咒詛著他的意識，他的夢境想像著那人纖長優美的軀體，他們的心跳會如何歌頌慾望……弗利茲酒店確實是個邪門的地方，讓里維茫然地在廊間尋找那抹美麗的碧綠。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「是嗎。」艾爾文放下空了的紙杯，里維知道那人早識破自己毫無誠意的謊。「漢吉知道了會很高興的。」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>言畢，他們便不再談及里維的反常和受詛咒的飯店，各自又陷入了沉默。漢吉在將近半小時後終於出現在大廳，毫無歉意又過度熱情地向里維打著招呼，並表示自己已經等不及與負責此案的法醫碰面。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>當調查局派來的公務車離開弗利茲酒店的前庭、啟程前往席納市區的同時，里維也感受到那擴散至全身的痛逐漸消散，被距離稀釋，最後像是從來都沒有發生過一樣一點痕跡也沒留下，他也越來越想不起夢境中的細節——</span>
  <em>
    <span>海水是什麼樣的聲響，暖風是什麼樣的氣味，還有那個看不清容貌的愛人。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>阿卡曼……阿卡曼探員？</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>法醫小心翼翼地喚著里維的名字，似乎認為他的神色過於猙獰，擔心著是否因為自己的解說有什麼令探員不甚滿意的地方。里維緩慢地眨眼，蹩腳地掩飾自己分神的事實；停屍間裡頭的寒意滲入他的骨髓，令他忍不住打了個冷顫。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「抱歉，醫生。請繼續。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「好的……」年輕的法醫看起來仍然有些遲疑，但在接收到漢吉眼神無聲的催促後接續了未完成的解剖報告。「……屍體是在三月三十日晚間十一點左右在住處被司祭的友人發現，實際的死亡時間因為犯案手法而難以精確判斷，我們暫且推測兇手是在屍體發現前十二到十八小時間犯案。死因是全身深度燒傷。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>冰冷的解剖檯上蜷縮著尼克司祭的遺體，一個曾經高傲的生命的殘影，碳化的皮膚龜裂，從縫隙中顯露出底下灰黃變色的肌肉，他灰白的眼珠空洞地望著里維的方向，張開的口像是在吐出惡毒的咒罵，質問到底是多麼無能的執法單位以致他的兇手至今仍然逍遙法外。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「有任何酒精或藥物反應嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>法醫搖了搖頭。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「一個健康狀況良好、沒有受酒精或者麻醉藥物影響的中年男子，有可能在被人淋了整身的石油並且點火後不掙扎也不試圖逃跑求救？」艾爾文蹙眉。「鑑識組確定屍體發生地就是第一犯罪現場？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「這就是我們想不透的地方。」法醫承認道。「但我們沒有發現屍體上有任何藥物反應，或者死者生前曾經被限制行動的跡象，實在是難以解釋為什麼現場的證據指出司祭的住處確實是第一犯罪現場，卻沒有任何死者生前掙扎的痕跡。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我猜監視器也沒有任何幫助。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「是的，史密斯探員。地方警局已經檢視過現場附近的監視器畫面，都沒有發現不尋常的地方。司祭住處前門的攝影鏡頭也沒有拍到任何畫面，保全系統沒有任何反應，甚至連當天的自動灑水系統也失靈了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「或者它們已經被動了手腳。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「……我們的鑑識組認為這個可能性不高，這就要請各位探員調查了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「所以我們手上掌握的資訊和那些多管閒事的鍵盤偵探一樣少，你是這個意思對吧。」里維雙手環胸，直率地面對死者無聲的控訴，混濁的目光也冷冷回望著他，他似乎可以感受到恨意刺痛著他的肌膚，</span>
  <em>
    <span>死者的恨意和兇手的恨意</span>
  </em>
  <span>，像是細微的電流在他的神經系統中流竄。「他的仇人大概也多到可以坐滿一個棒球場，要一一驗證那些人的不在場證明會讓我也想把自己燒死。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「里維，我們愛你，請別離我們而去。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「閉嘴，漢吉。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>艾爾文清了清喉嚨。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「抱歉，醫生，我的同事們有些不受控制，那是他們的天性。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「沒關係的，史密斯探員。」法醫露出一抹有些疲憊的笑意。「……不過，倒是還有一個物證，是我們還沒有對外公開的。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他轉身走向自己位在角落的辦公桌，在凌亂地堆滿文件的桌面上翻找著什麼。這時外投傳來了模糊的交談聲、腳步聲、輪子滾動的聲響，接著一具包裹在運屍袋裡頭的遺體被鑑識人員推了進來，輕放在尼克司祭旁空著的解剖檯上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「交給你了，歐良果彭。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「辛苦你們了。」法醫短暫地抬起頭，向鑑識組擺了擺手表示謝意。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>里維有種不祥的預感，腥酸黏稠地哽在喉間。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>當法醫返回時，他手裡拿著一個小型的證物盒，和一張看起來像是一頁昆蟲圖鑑的影本。漢吉好奇地接過白色的盒子，用著她只有辦案時才會展現的輕柔揭開上蓋。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我們在尼克司祭的口腔裡找到這個，一隻死亡的周期蟬。通常我們在屍體上遭遇到的昆蟲可能是螞蟻或者蠅類，而不是像蟬這樣僅以吸食樹汁維生的物種，這種情況可以說是史無前例，法醫昆蟲學的專家也證實如此。」歐良果彭解釋著，將列印下來的昆蟲圖鑑遞到艾爾文手中。「更不用說司祭是在三月底死亡，那時候蟬根本還沒羽化成蟲，不太可能有機會出現在地面上後遭遇他的屍體。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>一雙如豆的紅色眼珠從底部睜睜地盯視著四人。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>周期蟬的體型嬌小，漆黑的身體莫約一截拇指長，有著少許灼燒的痕跡，翅膀薄而透明、被鮮黃的脈絡支撐，細瘦的節肢捲縮地貼著腹部，像是在守衛著著什麼，</span>
  <em>
    <span>例如死者的祕密和兇手的祕密</span>
  </em>
  <span>，在此刻保持著絕對的沉默，不輕易吐露一點聲響。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「所以這個蟬……應該就是兇手刻意留下的！」漢吉驚呼。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「這個推測是合理的。」艾爾文附和。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「所以我們的嫌疑犯不只可以躲過無數個監視器、火災警報器，活活燒死一位成年男性，還是個喜歡蒐集昆蟲標本的病態混帳？我不認為這是一個值得慶祝的發現。」里維語氣乾澀地指出。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「那麼，我不確定你會不會喜歡我們今天早上發現的事情，阿卡曼探員。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>歐良果彭靠向方抵達的運屍袋，拉開拉鍊，露出了一張蠟黃的臉龐。解剖台上微胖的中年男子仍然穿著生前的最後一套正式西裝，在刺眼的照燈底下瞳孔渙散，一隻漆黑的蟬攀著發紫的下唇，從他的口腔裡探出半身，血紅的眼珠盯視著眾人。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「死者是席納前任市議員，尼古拉斯．羅伯夫。今天清晨一個清潔工在托洛斯特舊陸軍基地的訓練場發現他的屍體，警方在現場從屍斑的分布粗估死亡時間介於昨日深夜和今日清晨之間。」歐良果彭拾起鑷子，橇開了羅伯夫的下顎，將又一個蟬屍夾出，安置於不鏽鋼的小碟上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>牠透明的薄翼上沾黏著凝固的血塊。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「看來我們的兇手已經對火刑失去興致。」里維喃喃道，窺進了死者滿是血的口腔。「羅伯夫的舌頭被剪掉了，各位。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我們的案子變成了連續殺人案。」艾爾文擰了擰鼻樑，顯然和里維一樣不樂見事情發展至此。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「哎，你們不覺得這樣比較有趣嗎？」漢吉怪叫了一聲。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「漢吉，你眼前有兩具死於非命的屍體，而且兇手很有可能再犯。」里維已經懶得對那人翻白眼。他轉身往停屍間的出口走去，扯下了實驗袍搭在一旁的椅子上，乳膠手套被甩進腳邊的垃圾桶，最後再抽走擱置一旁的檔案夾，</span>
  <em>
    <span>裡面記載著關於這該死的謀殺案的每一個該死的細節</span>
  </em>
  <span>。「我們明天會來拿羅伯夫的解剖報告，醫生。」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>蟬的亡靈無聲地嘲弄著他們。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「吉克。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>艾連從吉克手中抽走了他正在閱讀的報紙，隨意地扔在一旁後翻身躺在了他的大腿上，毫不顧忌他們此刻正在酒店大廳，被旁人的目光環繞。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>艾連沒有束起頭髮，長而柔軟的髮絲恣意垂散，妝飾著他一臉饜足的面容。</span>
  <em>
    <span>今天心情很好，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克輕笑著想，忍不住地撫摸他的臉頰，又用手指梳開了遮擋著那雙綠眸的碎髮，</span>
  <em>
    <span>他愛著艾連的所有，但特別是這樣看起來無憂無慮的模樣讓他的心裂成了無數個無從拼湊的碎片。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你要不要也來點冰淇淋？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克讓艾連摘下他的墨鏡，同報紙一同放在矮机上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>尤米爾眨了眨眼。她穩穩地坐在莎夏和柯尼中間，小巧的雙手捧了一只精緻的玻璃小碗，裡頭盛裝著一球香草冰淇淋，甜而香濃，撒上一點碎核桃又淋了蜂蜜。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>昨晚在托洛斯特舊陸軍基地除了有和平紀念日施放的煙火，自然也少不了販賣吃食的攤位，人聲嘈雜，空氣中飽和著各種氣味，那孩子就這樣環著吉克的脖子，愣愣地張著灰白色的眼珠，也不知是不是有些嚇著了。</span>
  <em>
    <span>你想要吃冰淇淋嗎，</span>
  </em>
  <span>法爾可，那個天真溫柔的男孩，朝尤米爾遞了一支綴飾著彩虹巧克力米的香草甜筒，</span>
  <em>
    <span>哥哥幫我們大家都買了一份，不要客氣。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克幫尤米爾從法爾可接下那散發著甜膩香精氣味的甜點，湊近了她玫瑰色的唇邊，但最終尤米爾還是搖了搖頭地拒絕，把臉埋進了吉克的頸窩。</span>
  <em>
    <span>她想要吃冰淇淋的，她從來沒有嚐過那種東西，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克心疼地想，</span>
  <em>
    <span>如同他為艾連感到心痛。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>煙火晚會的喧囂終究歇止，送走了柯特一行人後吉克立刻找來了布勞斯先生，利用酒店負責人與老朋友的身分拜託他替尤米爾再做一份冰淇淋，當作是隔日早餐的意外驚喜。</span>
  <em>
    <span>她是不是喜歡香草豆莢濃郁的香氣呢，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克有些緊張地觀察著那孩子的反應，</span>
  <em>
    <span>或者她想要的還是法爾可遞給她的，那種廉價卻也能夠簡單地取悅人心的甜味，撒上那些顏色鮮艷亮麗的糖粒，宛如一場彩虹雨降於綿雪之上，讓孩子在遊樂園裡頭自由嬉戲。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>艾連。</span>
  </em>
  <span>」尤米爾小聲說道，</span>
  <em>
    <span>她第一次發出的聲響便是那兩個甜美輕盈的音節。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「啊，忘記給你這個了！」莎夏拍了下額頭，隨即從口袋裡拿了一支小銀匙，塞進尤米爾手中。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你難得會有忘記食物相關的事情的時候。」柯尼小聲吐槽著，一邊揉了揉尤米爾的淡金色長髮。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克看著尤米爾舀起一點已經有些半融的香草冰淇淋，停頓了幾秒鐘後伸直了她白皙的手臂，將小銀匙湊近了艾連的方向，意圖再明顯不過。「</span>
  <em>
    <span>艾連。</span>
  </em>
  <span>」她又重複了一次，嗓子雖細如掠過草尖的風聲，不過語氣是堅定不變的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「尤米爾。」艾連微微撐起身體，但仍然側躺在吉克的大腿上，又伸手從那孩子纏繞著繃帶的手中接下了湯匙，將其轉了方向。「尤米爾，來，張嘴。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>那孩子偶爾理會酒店裡的其他熟面孔，常要阿爾敏給她說故事，大多數時候聽從吉克，但總是最喜歡艾連，那兩人分享著旁人無法輕易參透的聯繫，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克有些忌妒，他不想承認自己的貪婪，在似乎已經得到一切他所渴望的事物後仍然妒忌著一個一無所有的幼子。他就這樣看著尤米爾輕輕地張著唇，縫隙中露出一截粉嫩顏色的舌頭，含下了艾連餵給她的甜點，嘴角勾著罕見的笑靨，如永恆的陰雨中一束穿透雲層的暖陽。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>他的愛人亦有著那抹笑的完美鏡相。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>一時的恍惚讓吉克幾乎無法分辨虛與實，震懾著，胸口隱隱作痛。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>艾連又餵了尤米爾好幾口，那孩子也就安靜地吃著，直到碗裡什麼也不剩。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>接下來的早晨她在也沒有說過一句話，或許是有點累了、對於言語的概念仍然有些不適應，只是示意著讓柯尼背起自己，跟著莎夏回到酒店餐廳，坐在總是安置在一旁的小板凳上，看著她協助布勞斯先生應付即將因享用午餐的客人而變得忙碌的廚房。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>艾連試圖趁吉克分神時用他的襯衫衣角擦拭手上的髒污，但吉克很快地就識破了躺在他腿上那人的小動作。他先捉起了艾連的手腕，不是特別用力、僅是輕輕地握著，手指沿著他手腕內側青綠的靜脈描畫了一陣，接著不知羞恥地舔舐在指上殘留的、融化的香草冰淇淋。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>好甜，幾乎有點太甜了，濃重的奶香令人有些暈眩。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>吉克蹙起眉來，張口輕咬著艾連的手指尖，力道不至於咬破皮膚使溫熱鮮美的血液滲漏而出，僅僅模仿著動物原始的溝通形式，無須言語，勝過謊言和情話。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「吉克。」艾連有些慵懶地張闔著唇瓣，綠眼睛令人深深著迷，移不開視線。「我愛你。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我只愛你一個人。我只愛過你一個人。」吉克垂首，往艾連的手指親吻，呢喃複誦著他的禱詞，幾乎笨拙的字語一一滾落他的舌尖。「我不會再讓任何壞事發生在你身上。我願意為你做任何事。」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>當然，這也是為什麼尼克和羅伯夫必須成為獻祭艾連的羔羊。</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>漫畫137話讓我深受打擊，所以我就……罷工更文，抱歉讓大家久等了（鞠躬道歉）<br/>也趁這次更新把第三章提到的煤油改成石油了</p>
<p>Plurk: @Yanai_Inori<br/>祝各位新年快樂！足智多哞！牛年行大運！（好像哪裡錯了）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 回生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>※ 本章含吉克/艾連性描寫</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>吉克的意識在夢境的表層浮動，像是蔓生的藻類隨著波動起伏，盲目地在一片昏沉中伸展著手指，用這樣愚笨的方式感知周遭的世界。他有些艱難地撐開眼皮，視野籠罩著一片深濃的紫，黑白的閃點在眼眶的邊際跳動，一瞬間他想不起自己的時間與位置，迷失在這樣無重力又令人窒息的臆症當中。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>不，他還沒有迷失，他是吉克．葉卡，在自己的寢床上，在弗利茲酒店裡。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>春天正在消逝，逼近的暑氣凋萎了果園裡的蘋果花，青澀的果實正被悄悄地孕育。昨晚吉克敞開了窗戶，試圖迎來一點清爽的空氣，但此刻周遭的氣體仍然悶熱又濕重，汗水黏膩地附著在皮膚上，他彷彿一隻離了池水的金魚一樣換氣急促地缺氧掙扎。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「艾連。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克探向身旁，但那裡的位置是空的，感覺不到艾連的存在，床單上徒有一絲沐浴乳殘留的香氣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「艾連？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克再次呼喚。他的眼睛逐漸適應這樣日昇之前的微弱光源，物件的邊緣抹著曖昧的輪廓，足夠讓他分辨房間另一頭的辦公書桌、沙發、茶几，以及那面敞開的落地窗，垂墜的窗簾隨風無力地擺動，框飾著一片暝暝閃爍的夜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「艾連，你在嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克意識到自己的語氣退化成了一個孩子，從噩夢中驚醒的孩子。若古利夏與黛娜不是他 的父母，那麼他確實有可能在那樣的年紀踩著那樣幼小的腳步，怯生生地向那兩人尋求庇護，但是他已經錯失了古利夏或者黛娜，祖父母和庫沙瓦先生也相繼去世……現在的他只有艾連。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一個黑色的剪影從窗簾的皺褶中走出，腳步無聲，最後像隻貓科動物似地爬上了他們的床，線條優美的背部偎著吉克的身體。吉克伸手抱他，他的艾連，輕軟模糊的像捉摸不定的影子，偏低的體溫安撫著他躁動不安的心跳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你該不會整晚沒休息吧？」吉克問他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你呢，怎麼這時候醒著？天還沒亮呢。」艾連沒有正面回答，頭顱枕在吉克的手臂上，讓吉克的手指梳過他沒有束起的髮絲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我做了一個夢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是噩夢嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「或許是吧，又或許不是。」吉克的氣息吐在艾連的耳畔，聲音呢喃，只比窗外傳來的蟋蟀聲要大一點。「我夢見那一天……那一個晚上之後，我帶你搭渡輪回到雷貝里歐。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯，然後呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我辭掉了工作。」吉克讓艾連轉過身來面對著自己，直視著那人宛如幽幽螢火的眼眸。「我辭掉了工作，帶著你去旅遊，在戰爭結束之後拜訪所有你沒有去過的地方……就像我答應過你的那樣，我會給你一個新的生活，你可以休息了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「現在這樣不好嗎，哥哥？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克的手掌撫過艾連的腰際與肩胛，臨摹著那人的肌肉與骨骼，冰涼的體溫讓的心臟痛苦地絞痛。最後吉克的掌心貼在艾連的嘴唇上，感受到了一抹笑意，一彎會割人皮膚的新月，苦澀的罪惡與懊悔從他看不見的傷口滲漏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連輕輕地舔舐著吉克的掌心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在吉克的夢裡，雷貝里歐的港邊人潮壅擠，海鷗的鳴叫在天藍與海藍的交際處迴盪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吉克和庫沙瓦先生道別後牽起艾連的手，兩人一起在人群中尋找祖父母的身影。祖父母會微駝著初老的身體，用溫暖的笑容迎接他們，特別是古利夏最年幼的兒子，那位他們從未見過的孫子。他們會一起回家，一起享用吉克喜愛的燉菜湯，搖曳的燭光映照著四人幸福快樂的臉龐，臉龐因為酒醉的緣故而顯得更加紅潤。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>晚餐之後，吉克會帶著艾連來到他兒時的寢室，寢室因為長時間無人使用而累積著潮濕的霉味，但吉克不介意，他會在那裡告訴艾連他愛著他、而且會一直愛著他。吉克會親吻艾連紅潤的嘴唇，他們的齒與舌殘留著紅酒微酸的香醇，有些淺促的喘息使人迷醉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在吉克的夢裡，戰爭悄悄地結束了，不留一點痕跡地離開了他們的生活。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>血紅的罌粟褪色凋零，它們的殘骸餵養著等待重生的大地，人們再度聚集在槍聲曾經侵擾、壕溝曾經撕裂的曠野，新興都市掩埋那些醜陋的傷痕。那一年戰爭結束之後，吉克應該要帶上艾連，他年輕的弟弟還有好多地方沒有拜訪，他們的足跡應該遍布世界。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克夢見他與艾連正收拾著皮箱，左胸的口袋放著兩張船票。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連剪掉了長髮，看起來更年輕了，更接近吉克渴望卻無法得到的模樣。這個艾連也沒有左腳上那個殘酷而醜陋的疤痕，他能夠自由地行走、奔跑，皮膚上沒有一點受傷的痕跡，就像吉克渴望卻無法如願的那個樣子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在那天之後吉克再也沒有在艾連的面前表現得過度悲傷，至少，他認為自己在這方面表現得無懈可擊。但在夢裡他能夠讓淚水潰堤，粉碎自己構築起來的狂熱又扭曲的支架，剩下軟弱的愛意，使他倒在艾連的懷裡激動地嚎啕哭泣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在夢裡吉克哭著失去意識，讓他留在現實的肉體痛苦而迷失地甦醒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「現在這樣不好嗎？」艾連又問了一次。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……我不是這個意思，艾連。」吉克這樣對他說，不希望那人誤會了自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連嘆了一口氣，乖順地讓吉克的手臂將自己收緊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「吉克。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯，怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我夢見蟬了……我夢見我是一隻蟬。」艾連的聲音湊在吉克的耳邊，比晨霧還要輕，幾乎可以說是溫柔的。「我夢見我在我的蛹裡面，找不到爸爸和媽媽，也到處都找不到你，找不到尤米爾……土裡又濕又冷，只有我一個人。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克的指尖滑過艾連的耳廓與太陽穴，沿著顴骨連接著下顎的弧線，最後在他喉結上方那一塊脆弱的皮膚停留。那裡細緻柔軟，不常直接暴露在日曬之下而較其他部位白皙一些。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>沒有一點傷痕，完美而純粹。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「不用怕，艾連。有哥哥在，你還需要害怕嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連聽到如此熱切的宣示，咧著嘴笑了，綠寶石的眼睛是吉克此時唯一能夠注視的物品，漂亮的虹膜圍著深幽的瞳孔，像是一口井般囚禁著他的靈魂。他默聲允許吉克翻身將他壓在身下、一雙手迫切地拉扯著他的黑色棉衫，同時也放任自己用足尖褪下對方身上僅剩的四角底褲，無法忍受兩人之間的阻礙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他們互相赤裸的擁抱模仿著生命的初始。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>好熱，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克有些難受地想，夏日的氣溫已經使他在睡夢中汗水淋漓，加上情慾在他的軀體裡悶燒，炎火以他的理智為燃料。他低頭親吻那雙微啟的嘴唇，不禁眷戀艾連冰涼的體溫，在他柔軟的肌膚上無法克制地懇求，像是一個貪婪而狂熱的教徒，</span>
  <em>
    <span>如果可以，他也願意把自己的體溫與脈搏全數輸進那人的血管，成為救世主、成為奴隸。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克撐起上身，俯視艾連舒展開來的肢體。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那人一雙修長的腿敞開著毫無顧忌，輕擺著腰讓吉克充血勃起的陰莖貼合自己的會陰磨蹭，因為成功誘出一聲壓抑的呻吟而露出了饜足的笑。吉克佯裝惱怒地拍了一下艾連架在自己腰上的大腿，接著捉住了一對纖細的手腕按在他的頭頂之上，另一手探向他的臀縫，按壓那早已興奮難耐的穴口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>……哥哥……</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克將沒有什麼潤滑食指與中指擠了進去，感受著另一具身體內異常的高熱，腸肉絞擠著入侵的異物，催促他開拓抽插，指尖反覆揉輾內壁那處，逼得艾連因痛與快感的錯亂而激動地不停搖頭，一聲聲喚著</span>
  <em>
    <span>吉克、吉克</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克喜歡聽見艾連在這樣的時刻呻吟自己的名字，看他胸膛劇烈起伏，半勃的性器隨著他的身體抖動，泌出的體液塗抹在下腹一片濕滑——</span>
  <em>
    <span>這樣淫靡的聲與色充滿了原始性與生命性，無法受理智凌駕的肉欲遵循著生物繁衍的本能，即使他們已無法生育，讓人在失去自我的同時又回歸自我。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克倏地抽出手指，惹得艾連倒抽一口氣，連接著大腿根部的肌肉因毫無預警的快感而顫抖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「忍耐一下。」吉克告訴艾連，又或許那人早已不在乎他的哥哥是不是正粗暴地扳開自己的臀肉，龜頭向著狹小的穴口蠻橫擠壓。當吉克整根的長度埋入他的體內時艾連已經高潮了一次，弓起身體掙脫了吉克扣在腕上的手，沒有射精的性器脹紅地躺在腿間抽動，讓人忍不住握在手心把玩揉弄，享受一聲聲被逼出的驚喘呻吟。吉克的性欲來自於艾連的給予，源自於己身的愛與虔誠，獻祭與膜拜，盡他所能取悅，直到艾連的手指緊揪著純白的被單，指節泛白，一切的跡象顯示這具肉體即將被推上高潮。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克抬起艾連精瘦的腰肏進深處，</span>
  <em>
    <span>再也沒有人能夠這樣進入他、愛他，沒有人能夠如此佔有他，只要吉克願意向他臣服。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連張合著石榴色的雙唇，發不出一點聲響，沒有被觸碰的陰莖被吉克幹得射精，白濁的精液噴濺在他的下腹。他們不用避孕，亦不需要顧慮性病，所以吉克釋放在艾連因快感而抽搐的體內，感受那人炙熱的黏膜接納自己的體液。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>日出了，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克頓時覺得有些暈眩，當光線逐漸填充他們的寢室，性事的痕跡新鮮而猖狂地曝露，</span>
  <em>
    <span>從貼在額際的髮絲，滑落肌膚的汗珠，到泛紅的吻痕與指痕，他們的肢體仍然緊密契合。</span>
  </em>
  <span>雙手再也無法支撐自己的重量，吉克讓自己傾倒在艾連的身上，接著捧著艾連的臉龐親吻、喃喃地告訴他自己有多麼渴望、多麼愛、多麼愧疚，就像他們第一次做愛那樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>錯落的喘息幾乎掩過了血液在管脈中的搏動，體味充斥著鼻腔，從被馴化的獸中誘發野性的本能。</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克張嘴，往眼前那塊無瑕的肌膚咬去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>很痛吧，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克有些呆愣地想著，感受著艾連在自己身下掙扎。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不一會兒那片脆弱的表皮就會受傷撕裂，吉克便能夠進一步破壞艾連的血管與氣管，讓血液的腥甜滲入自己的牙齦與齒縫之間，像是在沙漠中迷失多日的旅人豪飲甘泉。艾連會死亡，像是破掉的沙漏，乘載著生命的鮮紅體液從破口中傾瀉，在幾分鐘內數完僅剩不多的秒數。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>而吉克將會目睹這一切在眼前發生，看著那雙綠色的眼眸是如何逐漸渙散，四肢失去了力氣，蒼白對應著腥紅，細軟的髮絲如同藻類在水底柔柔擺盪……</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>禽獸鬆開了下顎。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「對不起……」吉克聽著艾連咳嗽乾嘔，眼淚幾乎奪眶而出。「……對不起，艾連，我沒有意要傷害你……</span>
  <em>
    <span>對不起、對不起……</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……我知道你不是故意的，吉克。」艾連深吸了一口氣，再緩緩地吐出。他伸出手臂回擁，讓吉克靠在自己的左胸上，手指漫漫梳理著微微捲曲的金黃色髮絲。「我知道你沒辦法傷害我的，吉克。」</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>不，他不能夠在艾連面前哭泣，但想像艾連的死亡幾乎讓他崩潰發狂。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>道歉不斷重複又重複，最後似乎變成了沒有意義的呢喃，但吉克依然覆誦，直到他的意識再度模糊。當再度進入昏睡之前，他聽見艾連輕輕地哼唱，一首聽起來有些哀傷的民謠，或許是從卡露拉那裡聽來的安眠曲，又或者是古利夏不曾與另一個兒子分享的溫柔，無法分辨的歌詞纏繞著吉克訴說的渴望、愛意與愧疚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當再度進入昏睡以前，吉克聽見了，艾連的歌聲在甦醒的蟬鳴中消融。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>案情毫無進展。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>幾個禮拜過去了，尼克司祭和羅伯夫議員的連續凶殺案毫無進展，他們一再被逼入死角，想像著面容模糊的兇手用他們的無能慶祝自己的勝利。</span>
  <em>
    <span>或許，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維對自己說，</span>
  <em>
    <span>或許他應該回到調查局和警察局再次調閱檔案，回到停屍間再次檢視遺體，或許他應該對自己感到失望與憤怒，他應該覺得自己對死者的家屬有所虧欠。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>但里維疲倦的腳步並沒有將他帶往工作場所，而是向弗利茲酒店不遠處的禮拜堂走去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>阿卡曼家族並沒有依循特定信仰，但此刻里維不排斥得到救贖，接受施捨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>當里維逐漸接近隱身果園邊緣的禮拜堂，他發現腳邊的綠意不再是修剪整齊的草坪，而是幾乎及膝的長草，褐色而細扁的種籽沾黏在他的西裝褲上——看來這裡的人們也不是什麼忠誠的信徒，使得石板鋪成的小徑已然呈現被荒廢的狀態，但里維仍然認為他必須親自驗證所謂奇蹟的渺茫存在。蘋果樹間迴繞著蟬聲，既嘈雜又彷彿帶著某種隱喻。里維不認為自己有聽過這樣的聲響，仔細回想起來這是他在這個酒店周遭聽到的第一波蟬鳴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>小徑到了底，蘋果的枝芽變得稀疏，石材砌成的禮拜堂就佇立在里維面前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>禮拜堂的周遭散落著一個又一個墓碑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「阿卡曼先生。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連．葉卡站在其中一座墓碑前，沒有撐著拐杖的那隻手挽著一束紅花，不合時宜的紅色圍巾繞著他修長的頸子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……葉卡先生。」里維過於冷淡地回應。在401客房裡他做過無數個夢，夢裡一再重現從那雙眼眸萃取出的綠彩，令他逐日著迷，耽溺在不健康的幻想之中。回到現實他難以面對自己的執著，他不能理解艾連．葉卡究竟如何導致自己的失控，試圖以距離限制自己的癮症，又一而再地於夢境中重蹈覆轍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「叫我艾連吧。吉克才是這裡的</span>
  <em>
    <span>葉卡先生</span>
  </em>
  <span>。」那人如此說道，將花束拋向墓碑的底座，那個動作幾乎可以說是有些過於隨興。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「第一次見面的時候，你讓我們這樣叫你的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯，我的確有這樣說過，</span>
  <em>
    <span>叫我葉卡就行了。</span>
  </em>
  <span>但我改變想法了，因為你叫得很彆扭。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「謝謝你……</span>
  <em>
    <span>艾連</span>
  </em>
  <span>。」里維停頓了一下，那個名字在舌尖上意外地陌生。「這裡是誰的墓？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「葬在這裡的人沒有名字，阿卡曼探員。」艾連淺笑著回答道，而里維總覺得那個笑容有些虛浮，像是幻覺似的。「事實上，這裡的墓碑都沒有名字，沒有生卒年，沒有墓誌銘，更沒有家人朋友前來弔念……他們只是被大家遺忘的鬼魂而已。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維緩步接近那個人，同時環顧四周的石碑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>正如艾連所言，這些墓碑雖造型、年代各異，唯一的共通點就是它們的空白，表面一點傷痕也沒有，殘缺著關於死亡的記憶。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你帶來的花，叫什麼名字？」</span>
  <em>
    <span>它們很美，是那日你的愛人為你加冕的紅色花朵，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維在內心補充。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「罌粟。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>艾連推倒了拐杖，扶著身旁生著青苔的墓碑坐在了草地上、墳墓上，從口袋裡掏出一盒菸和打火機，兀自點了一支挾在漂亮的指骨之間。過了一會兒他用眼神詢問里維是否同樣需要一點尼古丁的慰藉，在被同樣沉默地拒絕之後也只是無所謂地移開了目光，碧綠的眸子眺望著里維看不見的景色——</span>
  <em>
    <span>在遠方，在艾連的意識之中。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>里維在艾連身邊盤腿而坐，青草上的水珠滲透西裝褲的布料，冷冷地貼在他的皮膚上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>捲捲菸拖曳著灰白色餘音，徒然地燒著，艾連卻一次也沒有將他含在雙唇之間吞吐。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你常抽菸？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不，但吉克會抽。這盒菸是他的，他應該不曉得是我拿走的。」艾連聳了聳肩，用著右手將批散在左側的髮絲勾至耳後，露出淡然的側顏供里維利用眼角餘光窺視。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那年輕而疲倦男子坐在荒廢的墓園裡，直到那支菸靜靜地燃燒殆盡，菸蒂從指間鬆脫，墜落至雜草叢中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「很久沒有聽到這個聲音了。」艾連突然開口道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「什麼聲音？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「蟬的聲音。在弗利茲酒店，每隔十三年才能再次聽見周期蟬的聲音，其他時候牠們都在地底下沉睡，對不知情的人來說就跟死物沒什麼兩樣……但牠們沒有死，只是做著一場長達十三年的噩夢，孤單的夢。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>蟬鳴如浪潮般撲湧堆疊，淹沒了里維的口鼻，使他無法發聲。他的皮膚滾燙而焦黑，曝曬在夏日的豔陽之下，內裡確是冰冷的，一瞬而逝的恐懼與絕望凍傷了他的神經與血脈。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾連扶起拐杖，一跛一跛地離去，留下無名墓石上的一束紅罌粟，如血般地散著柔軟的花瓣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維從雜草間找回那枚被隨手扔了的菸蒂，一枚蟬脫就這樣順勢跌進他的掌心，然後被他的手指碾成了沒有靈魂的碎片。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>啊……各位抱歉啊，過年過太爽又接著準備收假開學，於是就拖了將近一個月才寫完新的一章，請接受我的土下座！剛剛看完138畫，全身上下由裡而外都在痛，諫山老師你好狠……</p><p>Plurk: @Yanai_Inori</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 血緣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>吉克可以聽見某人在辦公室外駐足，有些過於謹慎、小心翼翼的，不屬於艾連的腳步聲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……請進吧，柯特。之後麻煩把門鎖上，謝謝。」吉克搶在那人戰戰兢兢地敲門前喚道，多時未使用的嗓音乾澀而疲憊，落寞中摻雜著矛盾的如釋重負。已經好大半天沒見上艾連了，在自己對最愛的那人做出如此過分的事情之後……</span>
  <em>
    <span>啊，詛咒他脆弱的肉體和愚蠢的心智！他不是故意的，他不想要傷害艾連，他最後的愛人，僅僅一瞬的苦痛也會讓罪惡感折磨自己一輩子。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「抱歉，葉卡先生，我應該早點來的。」柯特踏進辦公室，淡棕色的眼眸有些愧疚地閃避著吉克，依照吩咐鎖上了門後就這樣僵直地站在書桌前。「前幾天法爾可得了腸胃炎，我不得不請假照顧他，他總是有些不讓人放心，然後醫院的實習又——」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「柯特。」吉克打斷他。「我沒有責怪你的意思，不用那麼緊張，也不過是耽擱了幾天而已……坐吧。我也是有弟弟的人，完全能夠體會你的心情，我們願意為他們做任何事，不是嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>年輕的實習醫師發出了代表同意的含糊聲響，遲疑了一會兒才終於往吉克對側的絨布椅子坐了下來，姿勢仍然過於僵硬，但吉克認為那可憐的孩子已經盡力了，不必再對他苛求什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>葛萊斯夫婦意外身故的那一年柯特才剛成年，而法爾可才剛開始上學。葛萊斯家並不富有，懸掛在貧窮的邊緣，頓時失去了經濟支柱，亦沒有其他的親友能夠依靠，兄弟兩人只剩下彼此。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在柯特身上吉克可以看見很久、很久以前的那個自己，二十歲的他隔著偵訊室的玻璃看著同樣失去父親的艾連，渴望著將他僅剩的血親抱進懷裡，在他耳邊呢喃著承諾他們永遠不會被分離……只有當四下無人的時候，吉克才願意承認自己極度嫉妒這個過於拘謹的孩子，能夠取得年幼弟弟的監護權，能夠守護著弟弟成長，能夠擁有自己所不曾擁有的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>接管弗利茲酒店以來，吉克頭一次允許他的輔佐探員與自己交心，踏足這個他苦心經營、脆弱無比的樂園。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>法爾可會在柯特忙得難以抽身的日子留宿弗利茲酒店，讓那個天真閃亮的男孩在迴廊間好奇地探索，熟悉這裡色彩褪淡的壁紙、斑駁的油畫、磨損的地毯、水晶燈與在迴廊間徘徊不去的亡魂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克知道那男孩特別喜歡艾連，總是用著景仰的目光與輕快的腳步繞著艾連團團轉的，而艾連雖然不怎麼願意與外人親近，卻也願意為那個男孩破例。艾連會為了法爾可說故事，就像他會為了尤米爾說故事那樣，聲音平淡輕柔，說著關於以前的故事、有些是吉克不曾聽過的故事，發生在一個叫做希干希納的貧窮小鎮，在好多、好多個夏天之前，泥土小徑所經之原野開著淡藍色的花朵。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在那個沒有蟬聲的夏天，柯特正在準備取得醫師資格的考試，已經開始放暑假的法爾可就收拾了行李來到吉克與艾連的套房裡作客。作業整整齊齊地擺放在書包裡頭，一個字都還沒動過，小茶几上擺著對於孩童而言有些過於精緻的糕餅點心和冰鎮的粉色檸檬汁，以及一盤下得慵懶的棋局，斜躺在貴妃椅上的艾連手執黑主教，懸在半空中搖擺不定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克坐在書桌前批閱文件，偶爾抬頭與那雙綠眸對望，看他將棋盤上又一枚白子移出戰場，嘴角難藏笑意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「尤米爾要喝檸檬汁嗎？」法爾可問，玻璃杯舉在他的唇邊，男孩的白王已經被團團包圍，但他也不是特別在意。尤米爾倚靠在艾連的懷裡，髮絲被日光曬成了熔金自指縫間流洩，淺灰色的眼珠茫然地望著前方，過了許久才搖了搖頭表示拒絕。尤米爾每一次都拒絕法爾可善意的邀約，但下一次男孩仍然會溫柔地試探她的意願。</span>
  <em>
    <span>法爾可是個好孩子，</span>
  </em>
  <span>艾連這樣說過，</span>
  <em>
    <span>和我們不一樣呢。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「葉卡先生的姓氏是葉卡。」男孩突然抬頭轉向一直在一旁辦公、默默地觀察著他們的互動的吉克，玻璃杯子裡的冰塊碰撞出清脆的聲響，使他握著鋼筆的手忍不住輕輕地顫了一下，墨水這樣在文件的署名上暈了開來。「艾連的姓氏也是葉卡？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「在艾連．葉卡之前我是艾連．庫爾迦，再更久以前叫做艾連．馬格諾利亞。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「為什麼要換那麼多名字呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「馬格諾利亞是我母親的名字，庫爾迦是我養父的名字……」艾連回答道，綠眼睛並沒有對著法爾可，而是注視著吉克。「葉卡是吉克的名字。」</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>是他的名字，而不是他們的父親的名字，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克注意到艾連所選擇的理由，頓時覺得一陣鼻酸，連忙彎腰假裝尋找不存在的、落在地板上的鋼筆，免得自己在法爾可面前醜態畢露。他想起了那個蟬噪欲聾的夏天，他問艾連願不願意接受葉卡這個姓氏，藉著古利夏的血液合理化兩人之間的連結；多年以後，對於艾連而言</span>
  <em>
    <span>葉卡</span>
  </em>
  <span>不再是古利夏的延伸，而是屬於吉克給予的承諾。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>您好，歡迎來到弗利茲酒店，請問有預約嗎？叫我葉卡就行了。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>歡迎來到弗利茲酒店，我是這裡的負責人葉卡。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>他們在眾人的見證之下呼喚著自己的名字與對方的名字，就像任何愛人那樣，相觸的指尖與吻，吉克視線可以毫無保留地在艾連的側顏流連，沒有人需要知道——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……葉卡先生？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吉克眨了眨眼，將意識由甜美的回憶中抽離。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>柯特正擔憂地觀察著他的動作，那對淡棕色的眼珠幾乎和法爾可一模一樣，只是更加老成拘謹，沖淡了孩子氣的天真單純。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>法爾可與其他的孩子仍然不知道吉克與艾連之間的血緣，但柯特是知曉的，從他的家世、求學歷程，至於他與艾連違背倫理的親情與愛情；吉克知道他們被剖析、談論甚至於唾棄，但柯特從來沒有在自己面前透漏批判的言語或者眼神，待他如同對待一位令人欽服的上司，而艾連則是上司深愛的人，這點不受親緣關係與否所影響。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>柯特是個好孩子，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克想起了艾連所下的註解，</span>
  <em>
    <span>和他們都不一樣。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「抱歉，想事情想得有些出神了，像個老人一樣。我們說到哪裡了？啊……我們願意為我們的弟弟做任何事情，對吧。你為了給法爾可更好的生活，自願接下了這樣荒謬的工作，不是嗎。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>蟬聲逐漸膨脹，而日照正在衰弱，猩紅的光線宛如白晝的咳血，黃昏的苟延殘喘不敵必然的黑夜宣告它的死期。吉克從座位中起身，伸手接過青年遞上前來的保冷箱，掂了掂手中的重量後滿意地掀開了上蓋，讓裡頭寒冷的空氣沿著他的指與手背愛撫；他看著自己的影子投射在柯特故作鎮靜的面龐上，那雙善良的淡棕色眼睛藏不住源自於生物本能的恐懼，不禁心生憐憫，幾乎要對那青年道歉，就像他向艾連乞求原諒與赦免那樣。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>但是他不會這麼做，因為對於柯特而言，這個才是真正的吉克．葉卡：在白晝的死亡中重生，以罪孽菌生的夜色為獵場，一頭需要被監視與制約、馴服甚至於處決的怪物，弗利茲一族的末裔，先祖的原罪與咒詛在他的體內延續。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克垂下視線，看著被他拾起的第一袋血液，忍不住嚥了口唾沫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>豢養在他體內的禽獸飢渴而痛苦地呻吟著，爪與獠牙恣意肆虐，將牠的飼主逼至崩潰的邊緣，柔軟脆弱的內裡佈滿了無法癒合的傷痕，滲著膿血、腫脹潰爛。</span>
  <em>
    <span>想要、想要、想要，</span>
  </em>
  <span>那個失去人性的聲音不斷地在吉克耳邊吟誦，醜陋的詩詞反覆謄寫，以鮮紅的音節和舌尖鐵鏽味的幻覺，讓他為先祖所犯下的罪行懺悔，替他受到玷污的靈魂禱告。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>來吧，贖罪吧。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吉克左手提著血袋，右手拿出了那把直式剃刀，用著食指輕輕從木頭柄中推出了刀片。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「現在的年輕人都改用拋棄式的剃刀了吧，直式剃刀已經很少見了。好看嗎？這個是很久以前艾連送的，仔細保養的話不容易壞掉、很耐用，他現在還是會用它幫我打理。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克故作輕鬆地向柯特說道，真相與謊言相互勾纏如同寄生的藤蔓，有時連他自己都難以分辨虛實，臆症在他最虛弱的時候侵占他的意識，用無法實現的幻想餵養他的痛苦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克多麼希望那把剃刀真的是艾連給他的禮物。</span>
  <em>
    <span>在一個特殊的節日，他們的餐桌上擺放著豐盛的菜餚，香醇的紅酒盛裝在一對昂貴的水晶杯裡，燭光讓那雙眼眸爍映著美麗生動的綠，輕柔的嗓音在親吻之間一聲聲喚著他的名字。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>然而無論吉克再怎麼祈禱、告解、乞求寬恕，他永遠不會忘記那一天他如何扳開艾連細長的手指取下那片刀刃，顫抖著哀求著古利夏冷漠旁觀的亡魂別讓艾連替自己所犯下的罪孽受罰。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>艾連、艾連、艾連，</span>
  </em>
  <span>他一聲聲喚著那個人的名字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克抱著他的弟弟，與他共享一半血緣的、令人憐愛的弟弟，讓艾連的頭顱倚靠自己的肩膀，頭髮濕漉漉地貼著他的襯衫。明明已經和他長得差不多高了，那時的艾連他的懷裡卻感覺十分幼小脆弱，使他不禁用手掌撫過他的脊背，輕輕地、規律地拍著肩胛之間的那塊皮膚，像哄孩子入睡那樣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>待艾連闔上了眼瞼，吉克才拾起刀片，沖洗得一點痕跡也無法察覺之後才用手帕包起，收進襯衫的口袋裡頭，冰冷的、沉甸甸地壓在左胸之上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>接著他用亞麻布巾蘸水替艾連擦拭身體，為他的皮膚塗抹帶著淡淡香氣的油膏，又梳開了他的一頭長髮，一綹綹深棕色的絲線被細心地挽在耳廓後方。艾連一直靜靜地躺在寢床上熟睡，進入了對外界毫無感知的夢境，任吉克為他換上純白的袍子，並為他點上幾支白蠟燭、在他的床沿擺上了同樣純白的百合與蝴蝶蘭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>唯有罌粟凋零的花瓣是奪目的豔紅，落在那張平靜的臉龐上宛若來不及哭泣的血淚。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>別哭，艾連，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克以拇指指腹拈去附著在弟弟眼角的紅色花瓣，發誓自己不會再讓那人哭泣、發誓自己不會再讓那人想起悲傷之事。無人為證，兩人的周圍只有百合、蘭與罌粟，柔美的幽香在空氣中徘徊不去，宛如愛人的私語或者送葬者的嘆息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「為了艾連，我願意成為這樣的怪物。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吉克每每對著柯特說，將那天真無罪的男孩想像成將來會在彼世審視他的判官，一次又一次地排演著他的獨白，在那個賞罰分明、沒有慾望與愛的刑場上試圖為自己辯解。他用從艾連手中奪去的刀片割開了塑膠薄膜，就像割開了羔羊的咽喉，讓裡頭鮮紅色的液體受重力牽引而汩汩溢泛，流進了他等待著的嘴裡，意識矇矓地聽著自己豢養的禽獸在他的體內發出了狂喜的呻吟，催促著他掠奪更多，滿足永遠也無法被滿足的、荒淫的慾望。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>艾連與血是吉克的生命與毒藥，他因之而生，亦為此而死。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>理論上而言，吉克不需要艾連或者血也能夠在這個醜陋的世界中苟活：這具受詛咒的軀殼讓他免疫於致命的疾病與衰老漫長而痛苦的過程，他能夠活得很久、很久，直至沙岸被海水侵蝕殆盡，荒原枯竭而死寂，骨骸堆積成觸及星辰的高塔。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>但是他想要血，</span>
  </em>
  <span>渴望著溫熱的液體從指縫之間涌出，以之澆灌他枯竭扭曲的靈魂，求饒的嗚咽和逐漸急促但衰弱的喘息聲在他耳邊回盪，受害者生前最後的念頭伴隨著更多的喜悅與痛楚涌向他的咽喉，被他消化後貪得無厭地佔據為己物。</span>
  <em>
    <span>但是他想要艾連，</span>
  </em>
  <span>渴望著那人的眼神、體溫與觸碰，依偎著彼此，血脈相連，鼻尖嗅著柔軟皮膚上淡淡的香氣，感受他的心臟在對方的軀體上跳動。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>庫沙瓦先生說他不需要艾連，希望他能夠放下他的弟弟，但是吉克不願意，他無法設想自己遺棄艾連的可能性，他只知道這個世界上剩下自己能夠拯救他。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「你知道嗎，柯特，每次我取血的時候，我可以看到那些人的記憶，所有他們不想要被人知道的祕密，一點細節都不會放過……所以他們派我去追殺我的血親，任何弗利茲男爵的子嗣，以及他們子嗣的子嗣都不能放過，甚至是那些沒有受詛咒的人，那些什麼壞事都沒有做過的孩子。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「為了和艾連在一起，我什麼事情都願意做。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「過了這麼多年，我終於能夠體會古利夏在想什麼，為什麼他願意讓黛娜變成和我一樣的惡魔。我的父親和你一樣是一個醫生，柯特，但是他卻背叛了自己許下的誓言，害了那麼多人，只為了能夠留住她。你知道嗎，那些受害者都是生養過孩子的母親，她渴望能夠愛我，就和父親渴望愛她一樣……也和我想要愛我的弟弟一樣。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你願意為法爾可做出同樣的事嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克一邊粗莽地品嚐，一邊和柯特說話，血液的氣味使他心跳加速、視野扭曲，想要哭喊或者大笑，成癮的病癥侵占了他的骨骸，菌絲蔓延至血管筋脈，此刻的他已經無力抵抗獸性的附體。柯特沒有回答他的問題，僵直著身軀坐在吉克的對側，恐懼著卻沒有逃離，像個勇敢的士兵或者愚蠢的聖人，認為像他這樣的可憐靈魂仍有救贖的可能性。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「葉卡先生，您還好嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那個年輕的孩子輕聲問道，極力掩飾著自己顫抖的腔調，但這一切都被吉克收進眼底。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>帶來的血已經被喝乾了，空癟的塑膠袋子散落在吉克的書桌上，暗紅的、氧化的痕跡悄悄滲進了木頭的紋理，轉印成了他的手掌的輪廓。</span>
  <em>
    <span>匡噹</span>
  </em>
  <span>一聲，吉克讓從艾連手中取走的刀片從掌心滑落，並且在那銀色的刃面上看見了自己的雙眼——</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>和黛娜．葉卡一樣的、幽幽地在夜色裡閃爍的淡紫色眼睛。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「告訴我，柯特，如果我救不了艾連，該怎麼辦才好……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>浴室傳來了水聲。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>起初里維以為是雨，沒有特別放在心上。他方從一個模糊的夢中甦醒，睜開眼後四周仍然一片濃重的夜色，太陽穴一脹一脹地抽痛著，他認為此刻不是應該擔心雨的時候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>空氣悶熱，汗水不止地從里維的皮膚上滲出，衣服與被單黏附著他的身體，就像雨後被打濕的落葉般惹人厭煩，蒸悶著受潮腐敗的氣味。他深呼吸了幾次，試圖從過於凝重的空氣中汲取更多的氧卻徒勞，胸膛劇烈起伏而痠痛，</span>
  <em>
    <span>他需要一杯水，或者沖一個冷水澡，或者兩者兼得。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>水杯是空的，而里維累得不想抱怨，只是捏著杯緣後起身走向了浴室。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>浴室傳來了水聲，以及微弱的嗚咽聲。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>蒼白的光線與聲響從門底的縫隙滲漏，虛弱的拂觸描摹里維腳趾的前緣，使他的血液冰冷凝滯。他愣在門前，搜索著記憶，關於某個他不小心帶回客房的房客，找不到關於那個人的名字、長相或者存在，</span>
  <em>
    <span>他的房間不應有人，這裡只有他自己一個，如同每一個夜晚那樣孤獨。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>他的手放在黃銅門把上，試圖轉動，但裡頭哭泣的人似乎已經讓它鎖死了，意圖使自己被封閉囚禁，只容許斷斷續續的嗚咽傳進里維的耳裡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維返回床邊，拾起擺放在小櫃上的電話，簡單地按了幾個鍵後接通了飯店的櫃檯。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>『</span>
  <em>
    <span>……</span>
  </em>
  <span>』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「有人在嗎？這裡是401號房，有人闖入我的房間，我需要你——」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>『401號房？……請問您是阿卡曼先生嗎？』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>電話另一頭傳來一個清澈的嗓音，里維猜想今日值班的應該是那個叫做亞魯雷特的年輕男子，他總是和艾連交替著守著櫃檯，或者一臉開朗地笑著在門前迎房客。</span>
  <em>
    <span>他的聲音挺起來十分困惑，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維注意到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是的，我是阿卡曼。聽著，有人闖入我的房間，我想要請你通知這裡的警衛，或者葉卡先生不介意報警，我都沒有意見，但有人必須來處理這件事情。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>『好的，阿卡曼先生，您不用擔心……請問，那個人長什麼樣子呢？』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「他在浴室裡，我……門是鎖上的，我看不見他的樣子。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>亞魯雷特停頓了良久，聽筒的另一頭傳來了粗糙的聲響，里維幾乎以為他們之間失去了通訊，直到那人再度開口，聲音聽起來有些模糊、遙遠。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>『我瞭解了，阿卡曼先生。別擔心，我現在就上去幫您處理。』</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維掛上電話，幾乎在同一個瞬間迎來了房門上短促的敲門聲。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>是亞魯雷特，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維透過了門上的貓眼確認，而那位金髮的門房隻身前來，沒有警衛的陪伴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「您好，阿卡曼先生……抱歉，給您造成困擾了。」亞魯雷特進門後小聲地說道，聽上去有些無奈又摻混著哀傷，一雙海水藍的眼眸被額前金黃色碎髮掩住了，讓里維無法判讀這個句子的寓意。</span>
  <em>
    <span>難道這件事曾經發生過嗎，亞魯雷特認識那扇門之後的人，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維猜測，但沒有出聲向男子確認，沉默地看著他走向浴室，輕柔地將手掌貼在門扉之上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……艾連，我是阿爾敏，能夠讓我進去嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>艾連，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維渾身一震，聽見那個令他難以忘懷的名字，</span>
  <em>
    <span>那個人怎麼會在這裡？此刻的他應該沉睡於愛人的懷裡，陪伴著他們的孩子，而不屬於一個陌生男子的寢室，在夜裡哭得令人心碎。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>亞魯雷特將門推開，但里維並沒有聽見裡頭的人前來開鎖的聲響，只有自己加速的吐息在狹小的空間裡碰撞後消散在陰影之中。浴室裡的光線冰冷而刺眼，逼得他瞇起了雙眼，過了一陣子才逐漸適應，足夠辨識眼前的景象。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>浴室裡空無一人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>啜泣的殘留隨著溢出浴缸的水流向了排水孔，與生鏽的金屬管線碰撞摩擦，輕吐著空洞的嘆息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>水流是淺粉色的，在里維的腳邊激起了淺淺的波浪，流失溫暖地擁抱著他的足跡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維看見了，罌粟的艷紅色在浴缸裡盛開，花團錦簇已是生命的巔峰，而那些印在邊緣的、慌亂的指印則宣告了花朵不合時宜的凋亡，濃郁的香氣即將氧化而腐敗，隨著屍首一起下葬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾連，夠了，停下來——」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——里維從那個過於真實的夢中驚醒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吉克以指腹輕柔地摩娑著艾連的顴骨，反覆地摸索他的線條，宛如藝術家帶著自虐性的神經質考究著一尊被時間所遺忘的石像。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這夜他們沒有做愛，尤米爾在床榻上被包夾在兩人之間，小小的頭顱枕在艾連伸出的手臂上，纖細的手指揪著他的衣襟。吉克看著他們，艾連與艾連的孩子，突然覺得自己闖入了某種不允許被打擾的安寧，在蟬聲的掩護之下潛伏、窺視，妄想著能夠進入他們共享的夢境。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克輕輕地笑了出來，手指向下掠過艾連光滑無瑕的頸子，又拍了拍尤米爾的頭頂。他不知道古利夏或黛娜是否曾以這樣的目光看待他，全是愛意而沒有其他的雜念，沒有期待與苦痛，或者懊悔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>『</span>
  <em>
    <span>吉克？</span>
  </em>
  <span>』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「噢，我有在聽。」吉克用臉頰與肩膀固定著聽筒，好讓他能夠用雙手捧住艾連的臉頰。「艾連跟我在一起，尤米爾也在，他們都睡著，一切都很美好。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>『我還是不認為阿卡曼先生繼續住在這裡會是一個好主意，吉克……』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「相信我，我比你更不樂見那傢伙頂著那張臉出現在我的飯店裡，但他們是調查局的客人，沒有正當的理由我沒辦法趕走他們。別擔心，阿爾敏，一切交給我處理就好。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>別擔心，艾連，一切交給哥哥處理就好。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>掛上電話時尤米爾醒了，她將身體轉向了吉克，在黑暗中眨著月光石顏色的眼眸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「早上帶你去買件新洋裝吧，艾連已經跟我唸了好久。你想要去席納的百貨公司嗎？還是我們走遠一點，羅塞那裡也有幾家不錯的商店，也許我們可以去看看？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克將尤米爾拖起，小心地放在他的膝上，接著彎下身體，讓自己的額頭與她的觸碰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>尤米爾是艾連的孩子，沒有人比他的愛人更理解那可憐的女孩，甚至在她取回自己的聲音以前，艾連便是唯一一個能夠與她溝通的人。有時，吉克可以感受到酸液般的妒意在自己體內湧升，但很快的他會斥責自己的幼稚與愚蠢，然後試著用艾連愛她的方式愛她，讓他們靠在自己的胸膛上，艾連會向她訴說自己的故事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「尤米爾、尤米爾……」吉克低聲呢喃，不希望吵醒艾連，希望他的愛人能夠擁有所有的美夢。「尤米爾，答應我。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「如果我替你拿回你所失去的東西，答應我你會拯救艾連。」</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>啊……我以為我能夠週更，結果這次又寫好久！我不甘心！（哭）<br/>謝謝大家閱讀，不知道你們喜不喜歡玩海龜湯呢……這次寫故事嘗試一點一點揭露線索，讓大家享受解謎的樂趣（？），希望大家喜歡，然後不嫌棄它步調有些緩慢，哈哈。（笑得很心虛）<br/>我們下一章見！</p><p>Plurk: @Yanai_Inori</p><p>p.s. 下禮拜五就可以看到進擊的完結了，我好害怕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 嫌疑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>「葉卡先生，你能夠告訴我們你在5月15日傍晚至隔天清晨之間的行程嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克微笑地雙手交疊，目光越過了眼前的男子，停留在那人身後的單向玻璃上，他知道隔著那光滑的表面之後會是里維．阿卡曼那張令人厭煩的嘴臉。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>啊，或許自己小看了阿卡曼對於艾連癡迷的程度，看那個人急著想要證明他有罪的樣子，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克想著，而那個於他們之間不再被提起的名字又浮上了表層，</span>
  <em>
    <span>那個上尉的名字。</span>
  </em>
  <span>阿卡曼長得和上尉極為相似，那麼，設想他迷戀艾連的開始與結束也會和那人一樣，似乎也不為過吧——</span>
  <em>
    <span>他也會以為自己愛上了艾連，然後在他可憐的弟弟以為自己被愛著的時候傲慢地離去，多麼殘酷的人。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「5月15日下午，我帶著尤米爾去舊陸軍基地看和平紀念日的煙火。同行的友人是暑假曾經來飯店打工的柯特．葛萊斯，他現在已經當上了實習醫生了。我邀請了他與他的弟弟，當然，小葛萊斯的同班同學也一起來湊熱鬧了。我們大概在九點離開那裡，孩子們都累了。十點半的時候我和尤米爾回到飯店，葛萊斯和我們道別，繼續送其他的孩子回家去。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你有見過羅伯特先生嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「在電視上看過許多次，但是我和議員沒有私交，也不記得曾經在旅館接待過他。」吉克如實回答道。「你們正在調查羅伯特先生的凶殺案，對吧？聽說和尼克司祭的兇手是同一個人，前陣子新聞和網路論壇都在討論這個案子。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你們認為我和這個案子有關係？」吉克道，並且留意著自己的問句沒有提到</span>
  <em>
    <span>嫌疑犯</span>
  </em>
  <span>三個字，不讓史密斯逮到質詢自己的藉口。那個男人很精明，是個優秀的探員，吉克通常不會介意與這種人交流，但於此同時，他必須能夠全身而退地回到艾連身邊，這樣無聊的貓與老鼠的遊戲不值得他冒險。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是的，葉卡先生。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我能夠知道是什麼樣的事情讓你們產生這樣荒唐的想法呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我們接獲一份調查局政風部門的報告，其中提到以羅伯夫為首的數位議員在任期間接受來自建商的賄賂，臨時提案變更國土開發案的區域，使得建商在開發案周圍持有的土地價格高漲，獲取暴利。」史密斯將身體向前傾。「葉卡先生，你的飯店就位在開發案的範圍內，即將面臨強制徵收。想必你已經被告知這件事情了，對吧？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吉克沒有立即回答，任由偵訊室落入一片沉默，只剩下空調運轉的白噪音，讓他想起了第一次見到艾連的場景，在偵訊室外，他的弟弟蒼白而幼小，需要被拯救與守護。若是能夠回到那一天，吉克知道自己願意透支所有回到過去，只為了在那一天將自己的弟弟擁在懷裡。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>守護，以至於最終的救贖，還有愛，</span>
  </em>
  <span>吉克知道自己只給得起這麼多了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……正如您所說的，史密斯探員，弗利茲酒店將會在今年年底結束營運。在明年的這個時候，我的飯店大概會被拆到只剩下地基了吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我要出門了，帶尤米爾去席納的百貨公司逛一逛，大概傍晚就會回來。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這日來到弗利茲酒店的旅客依舊，大廳裡充滿了拖著行李箱的家庭、情人、三五好友，談笑與腳步聲錯落交雜，如同那碎了一地的夏日陽光，為這個裝飾有些老舊而過時的空間增添了不少生氣。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>這棟建築物本身已經有數百年歷史，原本是屬於弗利茲子爵世代承襲的財產，在席納審巫案發生的同時貴族沒落，這裡也是在荒廢了許久之後才被改建成飯店，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維曾偶然聽見亞魯雷特與漢吉的閒話家常。金髮男子的面容十分年輕，語調卻有著穩重的老成感，談起弗利茲酒店時眼神清亮，如海水於岸的波光粼粼，</span>
  <em>
    <span>雖說是改建，實際上改變的地方並不多，我們每次翻修都在整修的時候都盡量維持這裡原始的樣貌。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>里維反手折過報紙的一角，透過人群間閃動的縫隙望向艾連以及他身邊的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克．葉卡的嗓音十分宏亮且容易辨認，里維幾乎可以肯定那個男人是為了應付自己的竊聽而故意讓自己的言行加倍令人厭惡，宛如蝮蛇扭曲地滑進他的耳道，獠牙陣陣刺痛地刮著他的鼓膜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>相對的，艾連．葉卡的聲響就低調許多，溫柔地潛伏在嘈雜的喧鬧之中，從那雙唇瓣流洩的詞語串綴不屬於里維的耳朵。那人倚靠在櫃檯旁，束起的髮絲使得他的後頸暴露在里維的窺伺的目光之下，脊椎隱晦的突起延著曲線潛下他的領口，吉克的手就搭在他的肩上，指尖無意識地撫著黑色衣衫下那片形狀優美的肩胛骨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維想起了那些詭譎的夢境，綠色的戰場、指縫間柔軟的砂粒以及那個空無一人的浴室，從浴缸裡不斷溢出淡粉色的水，亞魯雷特的口中吐出艾連的名字，黏滯的空氣中瀰漫著淡淡的血腥味。他想要得到答案，但這個疑問太過空泛而且唐突，只能忍下衝動，用著這樣不名譽的方式試探各種可笑的可能性。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「艾連，你有想到什麼想要買的東西再打電話跟我說吧，不要怕麻煩……阿爾敏之前拜託書店訂的東西，他們那裡已經收到貨了，我也會順便去幫他拿。」吉克向他的愛人說道。里維多麼希望自己能夠從他的語氣或者表情中找到一絲破綻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>坐在輪椅上的尤米爾用戴著米色蕾絲手套的纖細手指扯了扯吉克的皮帶，淺灰的眼眸越過人群，最後落在了里維身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>尤米爾的眼睛看不見了，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維記得亞魯雷特向他與漢吉解釋道，灰眸的女孩靜靜地坐在他的大腿上，小而柔弱的手捧著她無法閱讀的書，內頁泛黃而脆弱，宛如枯萎的蛾翼——</span>
  <em>
    <span>她對同年紀的孩子不怎麼感興趣，對我們也是有點忽冷忽熱的，不知道在想些什麼……她只喜歡和艾連在一起。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>里維忽然覺得腹底發冷，有些狼狽地別開視線，即使理智上知曉那女孩雙眼的殘疾，卻仍然無法擺脫自己的行徑已經敗露的預感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「怎麼了嗎，尤米爾？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維豎起報紙遮擋臉孔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那女孩並沒有回應吉克的疑問，似乎認為里維不值得他們耽誤行程。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吉克．葉卡與尤米爾離開飯店大廳之後，里維也離開他位於寬葉盆栽旁的藏身處，保持著距離尾隨在兩人之後。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「跟著前面那輛銀色轎車。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「早啊，沒有禮貌的臭小子。」肯尼睨了甫滑進副駕駛座的里維一眼，像是看到了蟲子似地。「我剛剛看到葉卡上了那輛車，車裡還載著一個坐輪椅的金髮小女孩……那個是他的女兒嗎？我以為阿卡曼探員今天應該也要和平常一樣認真辦案，怎麼領了納稅人的錢不做事，還像個跟蹤狂一樣的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……閉嘴。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「喲，口氣挺大的。」肯尼冷冷地哼了一聲，鞋底踩著油門加速，慣性使得里維的脊背輕撞上了車椅。「你那粗眉毛的上司和瘋瘋癲癲的朋友呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「史密斯和佐耶……他們對於案情和我有不一樣的想法。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>你沒有足夠的證據，</span>
  </em>
  <span>艾爾文對里維說道，語氣中可以聽出他的無奈。</span>
  <em>
    <span>情感上而言，或許葉卡真的有謀殺羅伯夫的動機吧，但是你還沒有辦法證明是他下的手，你需要證據，里維。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>我們沒有證據，該死的，鑑識課一點斬獲都沒有，我們這幾個禮拜都在原地踏步，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維摔下手中的鋼筆，墨水在散亂的報告上留下了如黑色血跡般的汙痕。</span>
  <em>
    <span>我知道我們現在沒有證據，但我們也不能期望反覆做同樣的事會有新的結果……我們需要讓葉卡到案說明。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>如果我們沒辦法證明葉卡有罪，你知道審判的結果會是什麼，對吧，</span>
  </em>
  <span>艾爾文拾起鋼筆端詳了一會兒，才將筆蓋蓋上，輕放回里維的桌上。</span>
  <em>
    <span>我一直都很信任你的判斷力，我也希望案情能有所突破，但我們不能只憑著這一點證據傳喚葉卡……你和我說過，你對另外一位葉卡先生的想法不會影響到我們辦案，不是嗎？我希望你的選擇不會讓你後悔。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你認識葉卡嗎，肯尼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？我這輩子從來沒見過那個人。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「但是那天他認出你了，不是嗎？他知道你的名字。」里維想起了方抵達帕拉迪島的深夜，第一次踏進弗利茲酒店陳舊的大廳，就在肯尼臨走之前，葉卡的雙眼在昏暗的光線下異常冰冷，或許那才是酒店負責人隱藏在笑容之下的真實臉孔。「烏利是誰？你似乎認為葉卡認識這個人，而葉卡也承認他們兩個有過一面之緣。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>肯尼在交通號誌前重重踩下煞車。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>後方來車對他們長鳴了一聲喇叭，里維可以從後照鏡眺見一隻伸出車窗的手臂對著他們豎起了中指。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……烏利是我很久以前在酒吧外認識的，不是什麼重要的大人物。他和你在查的案子沒有關係吧？不用在我面前提起那個名字。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「所以你不認識葉卡。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不認識。」肯尼悶著嗓子回答道，而里維知道他這位與他失聯已久的舅舅仍然在對他撒謊。他想，肯尼也知道自己的謊言蹩腳得可笑，但他也不打算繼續追問下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「葉卡家在858年從雷斯家手中買走弗利茲酒店，推測從那之後就一直是姓葉卡的男人在管理那個地方……只能說推測，是因為我沒辦法找到關於歷任經營者的任何詳細資料，只知道現在的所有權登記在</span>
  <em>
    <span>吉克．葉卡</span>
  </em>
  <span>的名下。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>肯尼興趣缺缺地哼了一聲，雙眼凝視著前方的道路。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「吉克．葉卡就像是一個憑空出現的人。我調閱他的出生證明和戶籍資料，但沒有一份文件有記載他的父母或者其他親屬，也沒有任何證據顯示他出身於寄養體系。他沒有任何學歷紀錄，第一份工作卻是弗利茲酒店的經營者，接手另一位不存在的</span>
  <em>
    <span>葉卡先生</span>
  </em>
  <span>……這些不足以證明他就是我們要找的兇手，但不代表我不能針對這一點展開調查。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……告訴我，小子，你是真的認為吉克．葉卡可能犯案，或者基於其他的私心而急著刨開那個男人的底細？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維瞇起了雙眼，讓葉卡的轎車在視野的盡頭失去了焦距，嵌夾在天與柏油路之間宛如一顆銀色的泡沫。羅伯夫收賄一事並不是最近才知道的消息，受到強制土地徵收影響的地主也不只葉卡一個，其中更有許多人和葉卡一樣，在羅伯夫遇害當天經過或者參與在舊陸軍基地舉辦的和平紀念日活動。起初里維亦不認為葉卡具備成為主嫌的條件，直到他開始調閱有關那個男人的資料，發現他除了弗利茲酒店以外可以說是一無所有。那個名字，在這座島上只與那位在席納近郊的老舊飯店有所牽連，除此之外那些音節在街道上不被記憶或者傳播，像是一個破綻百出的謊言那樣蒼白且難以令人信服——</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>吉克．葉卡這個身分是一個能夠被揭穿的謊言。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>肯尼說得沒錯，艾爾文應該也明白，從那一刻起兇殺案與嫌疑犯已經不是里維的首要目標，辦案直覺已經是為了掩飾私情的隱語。</span>
  <em>
    <span>艾連是否知曉關於吉克．葉卡的事，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維不禁納悶著，這個想法已成為他的夢魘與病灶，他已經入戲太深，無法迫使自己抽離。吉克．葉卡是一個沒有親屬、伴侶以及子嗣的人，那麼關於艾連．葉卡與尤米爾的真相又是如何？</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>若說吉克．葉卡是個憑空出現的男人，那麼艾連就是一個不存在的男人。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>「你的沉默已經出賣你了，里維。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你不是我的上司，我沒有必要向你報備。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「感謝老天我不是你的上司。」肯尼喃喃道，催起油門跟上那輛銀色轎車。「我不在乎那個司祭和議員是怎麼死的，大部分的人都不在乎，風頭過去了他們會自己找新的樂子去。但你是我妹妹的獨生子，和葉卡那種人走太近，最後你會落得比死還要悽慘的下場……這是我最後一次幫你了，里維，不要再讓我跟這家鬼飯店扯上關係。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你有事情瞞著我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「沒錯，我有事情瞞著你。」這次肯尼乾脆地承認道。「但你能拿我怎麼辦？想要逮捕我嗎，阿卡曼探員？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「若你能夠和我說實話，好讓我找到正當的理由替葉卡定罪，那麼我也用不著逮捕你了，舅舅。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「放棄吧，里維，結案之後就早早離開帕拉迪島。你和</span>
  <em>
    <span>任何一個葉卡</span>
  </em>
  <span>都不會有結果的，因為你們不是同一個世界的人。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>啊……艾連．葉卡，你到底是誰？你是否願意揭露你真正的名字？</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>弗利茲酒店早已被遠遠的拋在後頭，周遭的景色也隨之變化，樹蔭與隱約的蟬響在駛入席納市區後逐漸稀疏，青藍的天也逐漸狹窄，遭夾路兩旁的建築物分割成了細長的色塊。葉卡的轎車最後駛進了一家歷史悠久的精品百貨所附屬的停車場，而肯尼就在一路口外讓里維下車，隨後立即迴轉地揚長離去，似乎也間接印證了他對於葉卡的看法，避之如腐肉上所生的蛆蟲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維很快地在販賣童裝的樓層找到了那個眼盲而癱瘓的女兒。尤米爾乖巧地坐在她的輪椅上，身上穿著一襲嶄新的藍色洋裝，戴著蕾絲手套的雙手環抱著一只猴子造型的絨毛玩偶，那對如同色彩稀有的寶石鑲嵌於精緻而稚嫩的臉龐上的眼眸，此刻正冷淡地望著他的方向。</span>
  <em>
    <span>她的瞳孔是渙散的，做個不恰當的舉例，就和他檢視過的無數具屍體一樣，那雙眼睛已經看不見了，</span>
  </em>
  <span>里維必須再次提醒自己，努力忽略那股若有似無的、微冷的異樣感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>吉克。</span>
  </em>
  <span>」女孩微微張闔著粉嫩的雙唇，輕聲呼喚那個男人的名字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「午安，阿卡曼探員。」葉卡站在女孩的輪椅後方，嘴邊勾著一抹微笑，笑意卻不及眼底，那雙與尤米爾毫無相似的眼眸從淡紫色的鏡片後方冰冷地審視著他。「請問有什麼我可以效勞的嗎？看你臉上的表情，我可以斗膽推測你不是專程跑來參加我們的購物行程的，對吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「葉卡先生。」里維向前一步，微微仰著頭迎接對方不甚友善的視線。「關於尼克司祭和羅伯夫議員的謀殺案，我們有幾件事想要向您請教。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>尤米爾細長的眉毛微微地蹙起，接著她抬起右手，纖細的手指往里維的方向比劃著什麼，同時回過頭去面對著葉卡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>女孩的</span>
  <em>
    <span>父親</span>
  </em>
  <span>安撫似地拍了拍她的肩膀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你想要回家找艾連了嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>艾連。</span>
  </em>
  <span>」女孩點了點頭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不過我們得先和阿卡曼探員到警局坐一坐，好不好？……阿卡曼探員，這一趟應該不會太耗時間吧？我讓布勞斯先生準備了燉牛肉當晚餐，如果我們晚回家就會糟蹋他的手藝了，這怎麼行呢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我不會耽誤太久的。」里維僵硬地順著葉卡回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>男人臉上虛假的微笑加深了，唇間露出了露出了潔白的齒列，像極了一勾慘淡的新月，鋒刃輕輕地按在獵物顫顫發抖的咽喉上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「請帶路吧，阿卡曼探員。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>整個過程幾乎進行得過分順利。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你們總算是有點進展了，阿卡曼，幾個禮拜過去了，第一次看見你們帶新的證人進來。」席納市第一分局局長古洛斯調侃道，手捧著一杯方泡好的咖啡，贅肉橫生的面龐扯著不帶善意的表情，視線在葉卡以及尤米爾之間來回。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是的。還請局長讓我們借用第三偵訊室使用。」艾爾文應付著，意味深長地望了里維一眼，而他佯裝沒有看見。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「去吧、去吧。」古洛斯擺了擺手，像是在驅趕狗隻那樣，里維知道這個男人並不具有這個職位應該具備的工作能力，大概是靠著幾代累積下來的關係得到局長的頭銜。他對這樁連續殺人案，或者任何一樁案子都不抱有太大的興趣，唯一能夠讓他提起興致的大概只有牌局、酗酒和外遇。「找一個看起來沒什麼事做的女警去會客室陪這個小女孩吧……和爸爸不像啊，長大之後會很不得了呢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>葉卡並沒有對這番話做出任何反應，只是將手輕輕放在尤米爾纖弱的肩膀上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>古洛斯笑著離去，臃腫的身軀不穩地擺晃著，最後消失在局長辦公室裡，掩上了門後又放下了百葉遮簾，局裡的人早已對於他的行為感到麻木。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾爾文將葉卡帶往偵訊室，里維則跟在漢吉後頭走進一旁的觀察室。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>偵訊室裡刺眼的白光潑灑在葉卡的臉龐上，從他的顎線劃下一道界線鮮明的陰影。他仍然帶著那副墨鏡，即使是在室內，里維回想著自己偶然看見那個男人摘下眼鏡的畫面，那雙失去遮掩的雙眸是海冰般的藍，以一種極度溫柔的感情凝視著在櫃檯後方替遊客處理入住手續的艾連。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>艾連是否對葉卡的祕密毫無知覺？或者，他也是祕密的一部分？</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>里維思索著肯尼對他提出的忠告。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>葉卡與艾爾文的對話從擴音器中流瀉，但里維並沒有對那些內容特別留意。若他的舅舅所言屬實，那麼葉卡肯定不會如此輕易向他們揭露自己所隱藏的真相，像頭狡獸那樣懂得靈巧迴避，對他們設下的餌與陷阱露出輕蔑的神情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>里維轉向身旁那一身纏繞著黑色綢緞的婦人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「尼克夫人，請問你和你的丈夫是否知道這個人？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>尼克司祭的遺孀嚥了口唾沫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是的。今年新年的時候，我和丈夫在弗利茲酒店度過，因為整個帕拉迪島只剩下那裡還會做油悶圃鵐，那道菜美味得讓人難以拒絕。我們在離開餐廳前見過那個男人，還有他身邊的一個跛腳的年輕人，還有……他們可憐的女兒。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維．阿卡曼雖然是個令吉克幾乎是生理本能地感到反感的男人，但他至少還知道如何遵守諾言，</span>
  <em>
    <span>不像某個橫死在異國戰場上的軍官，他就只是個卑劣又殘忍的騙子。</span>
  </em>
  <span>史密斯簡短地問了他幾個問題，如同吉克所預料，他們仍然像是在暗處蠻橫衝撞的仔鼠，吵鬧而無知，不久後也變不出什麼把戲了，只能讓他以無罪之身離開偵訊事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他們說了幾句關於保持聯絡的客套話，吉克漫不經心地聽著，雙手扶在輪椅的把手上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>再見。</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>尤米爾摘下了右手的手套，朝著史密斯、佐耶、阿卡曼揮了揮，小巧的臉蛋上出現了難得的微笑，五片指甲如同精緻的貝母，在人造光線下仍然泛著柔和的玫瑰色光澤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在他們要離開席納市中心的時候，正好與一輛鳴笛疾駛的救護車與數量警車擦身。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克知道，若自己在晚餐時段轉台至新聞頻道，便可以剛好看到席納市警察局第一分局局長古洛斯離奇死亡的插播報導，但他沒有興致這麼做。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>今晚屬於慶祝而不是哀悼，慶祝失而復得與復仇苦澀中甜美的後韻。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>微風捎來蘋果墜落至地面、即將熟腐的甜香，輕柔地捲動著窗簾的白紗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>夏日天黑得晚，於是他們選擇不開主燈，只留了書桌上一盞彩繪玻璃罩子的閱讀燈，餐桌上擺著一枝簡約的白蠟燭，火光與晚霞的色彩柔和地在艾連的皮膚上暈染，淡淡的金綴點著睫毛根部。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克靜靜地看著他所愛之人，心裡盤算著是否有可能將那一秒無限地延伸，直到光和時間都失去了意義。畫像或者最新技術所沖洗出來的相片已經無法滿足他的渴望了，因為他不只需要線條與色塊，而是貪婪地想要將一切占為己有，從艾連若有似無的笑容、他髮絲互相摩擦的細碎聲響、每一個動作所牽動的肌肉與筋脈，到從他的皮膚上淡淡擴散的紅罌粟香，以及那一波波如浪潮纏綿的蟬鳴，正在呼喊著愛意與生命的瘋狂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克舉杯，以杯中的紅酒致意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「敬我們。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「敬我們。」艾連回應道，只是沒有舉起眼前的水晶杯，而是伸手越過餐桌，細長的手指一勾，摘下了吉克一直戴著的眼鏡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「敬尤米爾。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吉克想起了今日出門前從他的眾員工那裡收回來的購物清單，其中一項便是希琪一直想要的指甲油，清甜的藍被盛裝在小巧精緻的玻璃瓶裡。尤米爾挑了一件新的天藍色洋裝，扔下了她再也用不著的蕾絲手套，乖巧地坐在希琪與馬洛之間，讓指甲被細心地塗上漂亮的顏色。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「敬尤米爾。」吉克有些沙啞地說道，仰頭讓鮮紅的液體流向咽喉，酒精刺激著他的牙齦與舌，讓他幾乎產生了血液的錯覺。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>敬弗利茲酒店。</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>敬這個將醒的長夢。</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>哎......還有人嗎？期中考考完了，報告交完了，seminar也報完了，我又可以回來寫文了，哈哈。一樣感謝大家的閱讀and耐心等待，我們下一章見！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>